Farewell to Finn
by VanishPoint
Summary: The hardest thing to do thing to do is say goodbye. Set months after Finn's passing. Why had nobody heard from Quinn? "...I need to do one last thing, Kurt. Finn would've wanted this. He always reached out to people, and I feel like this is a part of getting closure." She softly smiled at the train pass as if it would answer all the questions in her heavy heart. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, I've never really written anything, but Faberry is so important to me and I'd like to do it right. I don't own Glee.****  
**

******This is my attempt at a somewhat realistic establishment of Faberry with mentions of bits from the show. Basically a Rachel who only had eyes for Finn (since that's how Ryan Murphy portrays it), and Faberry feelings coming to the surface as they all learn to move on. Mentions of Finchel and Finn's passing. **

******Faberry is forever my endgame.**  


**I just had this idea tugging at my thoughts, and I really wanted to share it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where'd You Go?

_"The whole world can become the enemy when you lose what you love." _

_―Bridge of Scarlet Leaves_

* * *

It had been months since Finn's funeral. The holidays were approaching. For the fifth time in a matter of days, Rachel was calling Quinn Fabray. When news of Finn's passing was delivered to everyone, it was almost an obligatory gut feeling to bombard Rachel with calls, texts, voicemails, emails, even letters exclaiming how sorry they were and how special he was.

Of course, Rachel was in no state to respond or even look at her phone; Kurt ended up responding for both of them. She loved Finn, they both knew they would always find their way back to each other.

Everyone did reach out to Rachel, because a star had just lost her sky. They made it a point to be in Lima for Finn. Everyone except Quinn. In fact, now that they all stayed in more frequent contact, it was concluded that nobody had heard from her. Where was Quinn Fabray?

"Quinn, this is.. A lot of phone calls, I know. I'm sure you've heard about Finn by now. Where are you? You were his girlfriend once, you know. And a friend. Please call me back. Email me, text me. Anything. Just..." Rachel couldn't control her silent crying and had to pause. "Just... _please_..?"

"Rachel." Rachel jumped and spun around to face the sudden intrusion in her room, hand held over her heart.

"Kurt." She gives him a genuine smile, he's been her rock and constant. She couldn't have gotten through this without him.

"..Sweetie. Did you just call Quinn again?" Kurt gives her a sad knowing look. He's tried to contact her too, but he received the same results. It was frustrating, but he wanted it to stop eating away at his best friend.

Rachel opens her mouth to answer. "Well I just thought-"

"Rachel. Anybody and everybody has contacted us. Even people we barely know have made an attempt."

He holds his phone up to show a huge volume of messages and missed calls from people who reached out to them, as if to make a point.

"Quinn was my friend too. But she's given us nothing but the idea that she's uninterested in talking or in anyone's feelings but her own. Who knows? Maybe she doesn't even care. Maybe we're all just old news to the fabulous Ice Queen. When is the last time anyone has seen her?" He laughed lightly to try and break the tension. He cared about Quinn too, and felt guilty for saying these things. But what else was he supposed to believe?

"..She came when you asked her and Santana to save me from doing that terrible topless scene. We sang, we danced, and she cared about something that should've been so small and insignificant. But she did that.. For me." Rachel's voice was vulnerable, much like she was in high school - when she didn't have her quarterback.

"Something small and easy. Maybe she doesn't want to deal with something that actually requires a big heart and a lot of thought." Kurt wasn't trying to be hurtful, but he didn't want Rachel to keep pining away at something so impractical. She was already mourning Finn. She didn't need to mourn Quinn too. He was scared to look at her, and to see the hurt in her eyes.

After a moment of silence, Rachel put on a show face and smiled, "I won't bother with it anymore."

He breathed a sigh of relief until he finally noticed that she was holding the train pass Quinn had given her their senior year.

"But. I need to do one last thing, Kurt. Finn would've wanted this. He always reached out to people, and I feel like this is a part of getting closure." She softly smiled at the train pass as if it would answer all the questions in her heavy heart.

* * *

Rachel rushed to pack her items, checking off a list as she went. She planned on having enough for a few days because she hoped she would find Quinn at the same address she had given her so long ago, and that she would welcome her in with open arms.

"What if she doesn't live there anymore?" Kurt knew Rachel had to do this, and he tried many times to tell her he would go too. She didn't want him missing out on his life for her; he had already given her so much. She told him over and over that at most, it would be a few days if everything panned out the way she hoped. And that she could handle it.

"Well. If she doesn't live there anymore then maybe I can find a way to see where she has moved on to. I can be pretty persuasive!" Rachel's eyes lit up and she had a bold grin on her face as if to solidify her previous statement.

He laughed. "I think you just keep talking in circles until people agree."

"Kurt!" She pretends to be appalled at him and lightly slaps his arm before pulling him into a hug. "...Thank you. You saved me ever since we heard about Finn. I just really need you to know how much I love you and you're my family. It's going to take a long time for anyone of us to move on, but I feel... I feel happy knowing we can do that together." Tears were brimming both of their eyes. It hadn't been an easy few months.

_You were a wonderful brother to him._

* * *

"Santana! Listen. I'm going to be gone for a few days... I think. Possibly just a few hours if I don't find what I'm looking for. I'm going to New Haven to find Quinn. Before you try to tag along, don't. Stay here. Have fun with Dani and tell her I said hi. I'll be back soon. Love you lots." With that, Rachel ends the call.

She silently ponders if Santana will be upset that she left a voicemail and didn't get to say bye in person. She had been planning to talk to her last night, but Santana sent her a text saying she was staying at Dani's for the night. The trip was just so last minute, and she needed to go before she changed her mind or began to think rationally.

It was only 8:00AM. The crisp air engulfs Rachel. She enjoys the feeling, because she enjoys wearing a nice coat and hat - which is particularly odd to do when it's summer. She hugs Kurt one last time and kisses him on the cheek before stepping onto the train with her suitcase in tow.

Waving from the train window, she wondered how this trip would go. Suddenly it hit her that she was going to New Haven. No, like _REALLY_ going. She was going to be there in less than two hours. All she had was a name and a possible address. What if she wasn't ready to face this? And by herself, why did she downplay this whole trip so much? She's never even been to New Haven or used this train pass.

Anxiety replaced the determination. She quickly went into the train's bathroom and stared in the mirror.

_Okay Rachel. Maybe she doesn't live there anymore. If you don't find her, it's okay. It's okay. It's going to be just fine. You are persuasive. Or you talk in circles like Kurt said. It shouldn't be hard to find someone who knows Quinn or of her in that apartment complex. But hey! Maybe she lives there still!_

_What if she doesn't?_

_This isn't helping..._

After a few more minutes of giving herself an internal pep talk, she comes out and sits down.

_The nerves will go away soon. Just breathe, Rachel. Breathe._

Her phone vibrates and Santana's name lights the screen up. "Hello Santana."

"RACHEL. What the hell! If you had told me last night that you were leaving, I would've come home to say bye!"

Santana was hit pretty hard about Finn's death and has tried to openly show others how much she cares, more than before.

"Santana. It's okay. I might not even find her and if that's the case, I'll be home tonight. Alright?"

"I just.. Make sure I see you again soon okay?"

Rachel smiled and reassured her, "You'll see me again soon, ALL the time. You'll wish you hadn't said that!"

"Yeah sure, whatever Berry." Laughter comes from both sides, and they end the call.

Rachel gazes out the window, wondering what New Haven will hold for her.

* * *

Stepping into New Haven for the first time felt overwhelming. She stood at the station looking around for a few minutes. Remembering her reason for coming, she begins rushing off to get a taxi.

Once in the taxi, she gives the driver the address and sends a quick text to Kurt and Santana letting them know she's arrived safely in New Haven. It's about 10AM at this point. She could feel the weight of the world on her chest. It only took ten minutes to get to the apartment complex. Yale was only a 20 minute walk from the station and 5-10 minute drive. Luckily Quinn lived pretty close to Yale.

"That'll be $10 miss." The taxi driver looks at her through his rear view mirror. She throws a $20 at him and tells him to keep the change.

The complex looked nice, and new. Rachel kept mentally patting Quinn on the back for her good taste and made a note to tell her that later. It'd be a neutral topic to discuss.

Quinn's address states that her apartment is #115. She pulls her suitcase to a map of the layout and studies it for a second. Quinn should be on the first floor on the far right.

Rachel walks in that direction with renewed vigor. When #115 is staring her in the face, she brings her hand to the door and knocks gently.

_Maybe too gently? _

She knocks again, a little harder and hears shuffling inside.

_Please be Quinn, please please please. _

Rachel's hands were clenched hard and her heart was beating out of her chest.

The door unlocks and opens. Rachel is graced with the sight of Quinn Fabray, in a large Yale t-shirt and some running shorts. Flawless, even when she's not dressed to impress.

"Quinn?" Her breath hitches as brown eyes meet hazel eyes.

_I thought I was ready to face this. Somehow, I still didn't expect to see her here._

Realization dawned on Rachel's face. She wasn't ready. Quinn, just as wide-eyed as Rachel, composes herself in a matter of seconds. She nods in affirmation and her familiar husky voice snaps the little star back to reality. "Rachel. I should've known you'd show up sooner or later."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think!

I'm hoping to update this story often. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story or if I should even continue writing it. Suggestions would be great! Thank you for reading!

Farewell, Finn/Cory. You inspired many throughout your lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm overwhelmed by the feedback for just one chapter. Initially, I was unsure of continuing but now I know that I have to. I'm just as curious to know where this will go. Like I stated before, I'm trying to do a more realistic take on the idea, as though it were something plausible in the actual show. This means it'll be a (hopefully) gradual realization of Faberry feelings. This chapter is longer. It's mostly dialogue. Please let me know your thoughts, thank you for reading. :)**

**I don't own Glee! (Obviously).**

* * *

Chapter 2: How Do We Move On?

_"The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it." _

_― T. Garey_

* * *

If there's anyone who could make Rachel feel like a little girl, it's Quinn Fabray.

_Rachel, you're Fanny Brice in the Funny Girl revival for god's sake. Get yourself together._

She scolded herself for her lack of words.  
_I had so much I wanted to say! I even practiced in front of the mirror a few times._

_Okay maybe more than a few times. But that wasn't Quinn looking back at you. This is nerve-wracking. Just compliment her or something, people love compliments right? I know I do!_

_..This isn't about you! _

"WOW Quinn! This apartment is so.. clean." Rachel clears her throat while shifting her gaze around the apartment too fast to really be taking any of it in.  
_Bravo. That was terrible._

Luckily, Quinn seemed okay with the compliment. "Thanks, it's not crazy amazing but it's definitely become home. I haven't had a place where I felt so free - let alone somewhere I could call my own." Both girls are reminded that Quinn didn't have a very stable home environment after her pregnancy.

It was awkward to say the least. Rachel was more openly nervous while Quinn held a calm complexion; her nerves weren't any better though. They were on the couch, with a foot of distance in between them. The two stared at their glasses of water on the coffee table, as if staring hard enough would make the other person go away.

Rachel cleared her throat for what felt like the millionth time. "You must know that Finn-"

"I know." Quinn was quick to cut her off.

"Did you know right away?"

"No. I didn't know for at least two weeks."

"But many of us called you after those two weeks and you never responded."

"..I know."

"Have you been in New Haven this whole time?"

"Yes."

"Did you see all my messages? And everyone else's?"

"Some." Quinn bit her tongue.  
_I listened to and read every message received, more than once.  
__Especially yours._

Silence again.

"Why, Quinn? I thought we were friends. All of us. Finn is dead, and it just shows how important it is to value any relationships we have. Whether it be spouses, friends, family, anyone."

"I don't know." Quinn clenched her jaw. She knew this would happen but she ignored the idea for months.

"Quinn." Rachel began to feel angry at these short responses. "I loved him. You loved him once too. He was your friend. _I'm_ your friend." Panicking, she can't help adding, "Right?"

Quinn hates the hurt in Rachel's voice. It's so familiar, and makes her uncomfortable, just like it always has. She quickly spits out the next words. "Rachel. I.. I received the call, but I didn't pick up. I saw it was an unknown number from Lima and I immediately thought, _'Gee. I wonder if it's another invitation to a wedding disaster. Or is Mr. Schue trying to get all of us together again to mentor the New Direction?'_ I let it go to voicemail, and I didn't even bother listening to it for at least two weeks because I forgot about it. I received more calls every few days and did the same. Lima wasn't my concern, at those moments so I just didn't care. I was studying and living life. I probably wouldn't have checked. Then Kurt texted me saying that I should've received a call about something important, and that he couldn't understand why I had not responded or called you. So. With that, I listened to my voicemail. I felt like I couldn't breathe. And I thought, _'**Why** didn't you listen to those messages, Quinn?'_ I cried. I mourned. Now I need to move on. I didn't call anyone back because.. I would've had to call just before his funeral to say _'Hey! Sorry I'm late! I was busy ignoring these phone calls from Lima!'_ And now? I'd call to say the same thing, but I'd have to explain why I never called even after I knew... and that I have no excuses. Maybe I'm just extremely.. Terrified. I've spent so long wearing a mask of indifference. Indifference is what ruins everything. I care so much, too much even." Quinn stared down with wet eyes. It never stopped surprising Rachel when she would see the Ice Queen become vulnerable.

"It's selfish. I even tried to blame others for my actions. Telling myself things like _'Oh, well if anyone had called me other than this unknown Lima number, I would've picked up.'_ But we all know that's just me being cruel again. Everyone was mourning. It wasn't exactly anyone's job to track me down." Her voice was quiet.

Rachel takes this moment to lean in and hug her. It feels good to hold someone again, to comfort someone. Rachel had been on the receiving end of comfort for the past few months and it felt good to give. Quinn immediately returns Rachel's embrace and they linger in this position for a short while.

When they pull apart, Rachel looks at those crying hazel eyes. This was too much to address in one morning, they both needed a break from this heavy atmosphere. "We should catch up. And.. Well. I don't know what your plans are but I packed enough stuff to stay a few nights. If you want. It was just in case."

"Of course you can stay." Was all Quinn could breathe out.  
_I should be the one comforting you._

The air was suffocating again.

* * *

Both girls were emotionally drained and it was barely past 11AM. Quinn knew of a quaint cafe nearby. It was mostly small talk and then large frames of silence. Sure, silence can be comfortable sometimes. But the two felt obligated to say things that were right on the tip of their tongue, things that had been left unsaid for so long and so many questions that may not even have an answer. Quinn threw on a coat, not caring much for her disheveled appearance at the moment.

The walk to the cafe was much the same. Less than ten minutes of awkward until they arrive in front of Atticus Bookstore/Cafe. Quinn holds the door open for Rachel and gives her a small smile.

"I come here a lot, it's close by and right across from the Yale Art Gallery." Quinn points outside to Rachel. "Oh! And another place that's great is Blue State Coffee. I'm also in there 24/7 because it's a wonderful place to study while having endless amounts of caffeine. The life of a college student, right? I just roll out of bed and come here sometimes. I'll take you to the other place too whenever you want, it's quiet and relaxing." Rachel was intently listening to Quinn ramble; it was refreshing to see that she felt so free and light-hearted here - so different from the Quinn in Lima.

They walk up to the barista at the counter to order. Rachel sees a grin spread on his face when he notices Quinn and glances at his name tag.

_Oh god, he's so into her. This.. Garrett guy. That's nothing new for Quinn. _

"Quinn! How are you? Are you ready for your exams? You look so.. tired." He gives her a concerned look and reaches his hand over the counter to grasp hers. This only lasts for a few seconds.

"Telling someone they look tired is just a nice way of saying they look like crap." The barista laughs and so does Quinn. Rachel smiles but feels intimidated being here. "I haven't slept at all, because I've been studying every night until morning. I was about to go to bed actually, when _someone_ knocked on my door this morning, and I had to give them my time." Quinn playfully nudged Rachel's arm and glances at her.

"They must be really special then!" The barista looks at Rachel for the first time since they walked in.

"She is." Quinn confesses softly while looking at the menu behind the barista. He looks at Quinn and seems confused, but it becomes a knowing look within seconds.

Rachel's smile immediately faltered and she had to look anywhere but Quinn. A grin tugged at her lips. She felt her face flushing and turning hot. Sure, she was used to compliments since moving to New York. She was a star in a variety of ways, and worked hard to keep it that way. But this? Quinn Fabray? Calling her special and being genuine? In public? She could see that Quinn was different, but she couldn't still couldn't pinpoint exactly how.

"So what can I get you guys?" Garrett's voice breaks her from her trance.

Quinn looks to Rachel, who looks dumbfounded and deep in thought - then back to Garrett. "Two shots over ice with almond milk. And for the mute one.." She gestures at Rachel. "A blended mocha with almond milk. Also, two of those amazing croissant-egg sandwiches but replace the turkey with avocado." She quickly throws $10 at him and leads Rachel to sit down after they receive their order.

"I'm just.. In awe that I'm seeing you. I haven't seen you since Mr. Schue's sorta-wedding and we didn't really talk even so. It's like I'll wake up from this dream any minute. I know you haven't been exactly selfless the past few months but I know you have your reasons. You've always been like this. Running away until I'm forced to find you." Rachel had been staring at Quinn and studying her carefully.

Quinn recognized the truth in Rachel's words.  
_I always was running away from something, but Rachel consistently followed to reach out to me every time. Why?_

As she thought about it, her pale face took on a light pink tinge.

She placed her hand on Rachel's and bit her lip. "I suppose that's one thing that will never change."

_Is Quinn blushing? _

"I've told you that you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. I've also told you that there has _always_ been more to you than that." Rachel grinned while taking a bit of her sandwich. "And this is so good. They really make good drinks here too! What's yours?"

"Practically pure caffeine with a dash of almond milk, it's not tasty. You don't want to try it." Rachel snaked the drink out of Quinn's hand, never one to back down from a challenge. She sipped it and wondered how anyone could drink something so bitter. She pushed the drink back and missed the raised eyebrow that the ex-cheerleader was giving her paired with an amused smirk.

"Anywaaay. So, _Garvin_ seems reaaaaally into you." Rachel used a playful sing-song voice, hoping it would be a light topic.

"Uh huh, _Garrett_ is. You're right. He asks me out at least once a week. I say no. Before you ask why. I don't see him like that." Quinn's lips form a smirk. "So. Are you going to get back with drug dealer Brody someday?"

"QUINN."

"What? It's a valid question." She knew it was her turn to tease the diva.

"First of all, he's not a drug dealer! He's.. A male prostitute? And second. I don't know? I feel like we can't reconcile that relationship. Do I want to? No. I just want to look forward. I miss Finn. I'm trying to be happy and I know he would've wanted me to stop dwelling. Which is part of why I came to find you. I think we all got some kind of closure after the funeral and Lima except you. And me? Well. That makes me unable to get closure too. Besides, you gave me this train pass for a reason. We obviously haven't been trying to stay in contact much since high school, not nearly as much as we could have. We can change that, now. Before it's too late."

Quinn listened and nodded. She cared so much about them all but she had ignored them. Rachel's words were weighing down on her in the form of guilt. She played with the straw of her drink, her appetite dissipating.

"So you don't like Garrett. But do you have a boyfriend?"

_OF COURSE SHE DOES! She's Quinn Fabray. She probably has MILLIONS of boyfriends, Rachel!  
That's kind of preposterous. Don't you think you're exaggerating?_

"..Yes. Well. No. I had a boyfriend not too long ago. We were good together, I think. He really cared about me and I cared about him too. I just kind of went into hiding when I heard about Finn.. And. He wasn't happy about it. He tried to be supportive but he never got to see me outside of this apartment and he eventually broke it off. It wasn't on bad terms, he knew I needed to take care of myself. You know me, Rachel, I've never exactly been the selfless type in a relationship. It progressively got worse after Finn's death. And the thing was that I _wanted_ to be selfless. Turns out, I just _couldn't_. My heart wasn't in it." She laughed bitterly.

"Hmmm." Rachel hummed in acknowledgment. "Are you going to get back with him after this?"

"No, I don't want to. I also want to look forward. Besides, I might be destined to be alone!" Quinn laughs to let Rachel know that she isn't upset.

"There's someone for everyone, Quinn!"

"Your someone was Finn." Quinn regrets blurting this out, so carelessly.

"My.. someone was Finn." Rachel looks at her fidgety hands, and the empty spot on her ring finger.

"Now what?" She feels scared that Rachel will start crying again, or that they'll go right back into a fog of tension.

"Well.. if you plan to be alone, can we be alone together?" They both erupt in laughter.

Quinn places a hand on hers and pretends to look concerned. "Rachel. That defeats the purpose of being alone."

Rachel gasps loudly and plays along, "Quinn Fabray, you've foiled my illusive plans!"

Quinn smiles, then her lips tighten and she looks pensive. She looks at the time on her cell phone. Noon, already. "We have a lot of catching up to do; let's make the most of these next few days. I'll visit New York next time, too. I need an update! We're friends, Rachel. I'm sorry I wasn't there for any of you. I'll do my best to make it up to you guys."  
_But mostly you. You needed me._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback/follows/favorites! Still trying to keep Faberry gradual in this story, but it's getting hard not to jump in head-first! Let's see where this journey takes them. Leave me any suggestions/reviews/critiques/questions! I appreciate it. :) I don't own Glee!**

* * *

Chapter 3: What You Know

_"You love them, even though they're gone. In order to love, you need to live. If you give up on life, you can no longer love. You'd no longer have the capability to love them." _  
_― N. Sobon_

* * *

Quinn's heels click gracefully as she walks up to the microphone with copious amounts of alcohol fueling her system. She looks up from her long lashes at Rachel sitting at one of the tables in front of the small stage. Her eyes scan Rachel's dress and heels that made her legs go for miles.

She laughs nervously into the mic and looks down. The alcohol makes it hard for her to register her own soft husky voice speaking into the microphone. "I haven't sang in front of anyone in a very, very long time."

* * *

**_Earlier that day:_**

Quinn and Rachel walked all around Yale, exploring bits and pieces. It wasn't that the campus was large, it was the opposite - tours just get really boring. Quinn showed her the highlights of the school and the university's art gallery that she pointed to across the coffee shop, earlier.

After looking around the gallery, they went to have lunch at a sushi place nearby called Miya's. Rachel ordered avocado rolls to accommodate her vegan lifestyle. She learned that Quinn had stopped eating all meats except fish and some bacon occasionally; she considered herself a pescetarian regardless of the bacon. Rachel loved that Quinn's apartment and school were so close to a plethora of options. They continued catching up, and Quinn didn't even bat an eyelash when Rachel told her she got the lead role in Funny Girl - she was always meant to be on broadway or whatever else she wanted to do and it was no surprise. She was proud of Rachel for making her dreams come true.

They laughed and talked about Santana, Kurt, and the fact that they were working at the same diner in New York. Quinn told her how confused she was with her life for a while; she was stuck on trying to find the right major but eventually decided that she had time to make mistakes and start over - she didn't need a set plan. And it freed her from all the negativity and pressure that she had been used to, all her life. She could go in any direction she desired, now.

They were trying to figure out what they should do in the evening. Rachel perked up and looked at Quinn with a sly smile. "So.. how about we go have some drinks tonight and sing songs? Some good old-fashioned fun!"

"Near here, we really only have one major karaoke bar that I can think of. Karaoke Heroes. It's sort of a big deal." Quinn shook her head and smiled at how obvious it should've been that Rachel would want to go there.

The blonde had paid for everything they ate and did that day, without Rachel's consent - but it flattered her to no end, regardless.

Seeing the way Rachel's eyes lit up about the karaoke bar, Quinn knew they were going to go that night. There was no choice in the matter.  
_Studying be damned._

* * *

By the time they got back to the apartment, it was 4PM. Rachel finally looked at the apartment more closely than she did when she first arrived. Her one bedroom apartment had a nice living room which connected to a kitchen. Wood floors, a few pieces of sleek modern furniture, and study materials littering the place while still managing to be neat and intact. Quinn really did have good taste.

She led Rachel into the bedroom. "Make yourself at home. I desperately need a shower!" Quinn gave her a smile and rushed into the restroom.

Rachel took this opportunity to start getting ready, too. She was glad she had packed for all occasions, including outfits appropriate for the night-life. Rachel Berry was nothing if she wasn't prepared. Looking through her suitcase, she wondered what to wear. She sets the outfit she picks to the side and decides to redo her make up. She wasn't wearing much to begin with, and figured she could go for a smokier look for nighttime.

_Kurt is a miracle-worker, only he could pull me out of my awkward phase. __Speaking of which.._

She fumbled around her bag for her phone and dialed his number.

After a few rings, she hears, "Hey you! I've been worried sick!" His voice rings through the phone.

"Kurt! I know I've only been gone since this morning but I do miss you." She had to put him on speaker so that she could focus on her make up.

"I know, honey. What's going on?"

"I.. found her at the same address. We've talked about all the good and the bad. She's given me a tour of places to eat and go in New Haven, around her school. It's quite lovely! I'll tell you more about it in detail when I come back, but.. we talked about why she never called. It was mainly fear and embarrassment, I think. She didn't know about the death for a whole two weeks."

"That's impossible, we all received the calls or voicemails."

"She never picked up or listened. And I understand why, even if it's not a valid reason for her not to contact anyone. I think the news really changed her, though. She's so kind and free, but also gentle and caring. Basically what I hoped to see from her in high school - someone I always knew was there, but hidden behind her icy walls."

"Gentle and caring? These are the words you're using to describing Quinn? She really has changed then. I think we've all changed since we lost our leading man, so I'm not surprised!"

"I'll make you and Santana a PowerPoint about my trip, gotta go now!"

"That won't be necessary! GOODBYE RACHEL. Tell Quinn I said hi!" He huffs out before laughing.

"Love you Kurt!" She hangs up with that final statement and shakes her head in an amused fashion. She puts the finishing touches on her make up and thinks about how they've all grown so much.

The bathroom door unlocks; Quinn comes in a towel and grabs something from her closet. Before Rachel even has a chance to register Quinn's appearance, she was already back in the bathroom. She leaves the door open slightly this time, so that they can talk while they prepare for the night. Both girls finish by 6PM.

"Quinn, I'm ready!"

"So am I."

"I was ready first!"

"Not everything is a competition, Rachel." They both laugh. Quinn steps out of the bathroom. She does a quick study of Rachel in a tight black dress that hugged her in all the right places - her hair naturally wavy and lush.

Rachel does the same to Quinn and takes a moment to appreciate the dark blue dress she had chosen and the loosely curled blonde hair. She silently ponders how the blonde could be so effortlessly beautiful, when she felt like she had to work hard over the years to be pretty.

"You look so nice, Quinn." Rachel tries hard not to seem overly zealous about the stunning girl in front of her and puts on her heels.

"You too, Rachel." Quinn smiles, while putting on her own heels and picking a coat. "Bring a jacket, okay? New Haven can be cruel at night. Let's get out of here." Rachel nods and picks a white blazer to throws on over her dress.

* * *

_**Many, many drinks later, back to the present time:**_

The petite brunette's eyes are glued to the stage as Quinn prepares to sing.

It's only 8 PM and there are plenty of people there. Just as drunk as Quinn, Rachel stands up from her seat and claps profusely.

The diva looks around at strangers in the bar and says, "That's my friend! We're friends!" while pointing at the girl on stage. She doesn't even look at them for a reaction, not that anyone looked at her like she was sane anyway. All she sees is Quinn.

Music begins to softly play. Rachel promptly recalls Quinn singing this song their senior year with Joe. What ever happened to that guy anyway?  
_I wish she had sung this as a solo in high school instead of doing this as a duet. She hardly showcased her talents. I need another drink, a sweet one!_

The husky quality of Quinn's singing voice snaps Rachel out of her array of jumbled thoughts.

_A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family, and they need you there  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list_

_But no other man's gonna do  
So I'm saving all my love for you._

Hazel eyes lock with brown eyes. The intensity of Quinn's gaze causes a delay in Rachel's breathing.  
_GAH! Alcohol makes things so hard to understand._

A strange feeling comes into Rachel's stomach. It's uncomfortable and she pushes the feeling down; it must be nausea and she tells herself not to drink so much next time.

_It's not very easy,  
Living all alone  
My friends try and tell me,  
Find a man of your own  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry_

A thought tickled at the back of Rachel's mind and the feeling continues to stir in her stomach. _  
_She can't help it when she runs away from her seat, visibly panicking. She doesn't even bother looking back at the stage.

_'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
So I'm saving all my love for you._

She hears Quinn's voice growing further away and further away until she finally reaches the bathroom. She locks herself in a stall and pulls out bunches of toilet paper for the floor before kneeling over the toilet. She waits for the alcohol-induced vomit to come out of her throat. It never comes.

If she doesn't have to throw up, then what is this feeling in the pit of her stomach? It continues to flutter as she thinks of Quinn on stage, singing so sweetly - the lyrics holding so much meaning that hits very close to home.

_Deep breaths, Rachel. You're drunk, this isn't what you think it is. You're just so very lonely, and it's been a long time since you've been so close to someone that isn't Kurt or Santana._

Grabbing her phone, she drunkenly searches for Kurt's name and can't see clearly so she resorts to using Siri. "Call Kurt." She stammers.  
"Calling Kurt Hummel - mobile." The iPhone is quick to call her best friend and she holds the phone to her ear, now leaning on the toilet.

"Rachel! Tell me. EVERYTHING!"

"Kurt. I don't knowwwww. Quinn was singing this song. You remember right?" Her breathing is erratic. She clears her throat and sings _"So I'm saving all my love for youuuu." _Laughing, she continues in a jittery way. "Her voice is so lovely and she looks stunning tonight. Did I mention that she's paid for everything since I've been in New Haven? And we drank so much that I thought I needed to throw up. Here I am, on the floor." She motions to her kneeling position as if Kurt can see through the phone. "NO THROW UP! None! This feeling is still fluttering around in my stomach. And when she looks at me, I can't look away! I-"

"Rachel. Get up, off the floor.. Let me get this straight.." If Kurt hadn't cut her off, she would talk until she passed out. "Quinn was singing at a karaoke bar. Then you had this 'weird' sensation in your stomach. It's not the alcohol, but you don't know what it is. OH. And did I mention to GET UP off the floor!" He knew Rachel was still not getting up, and no matter how many times he said it, she wouldn't.

"Kuuurrttt." She whined, she felt so frantic. Blame it on the alcohol.

Shaking his head, he decided to be as blunt as possible. "Quinn is gorgeous, Rachel. Always has been. _But._ You've been alone for a long time, even with Finn hundreds of miles away or Brody who was 'working' all the time. Now you're overwhelmed with a lot of new emotions from seeing her again. What you're telling me sounds like a _rebound_. You're just looking for something to fill the void my brother left.. You're drunk; you're not thinking clearly. Need I point out the obvious fact that neither of you are even gay?" He waits for her to respond, but it stays silent for a few moments.

Kurt sighs loudly before continuing. "Let's just say you _actually_ have sincere feelings, then. Quinn..? She's as straight as they come. You said she was nicer to you, but don't mistake that for romantic feelings, Rach."

Rachel was holding onto every word, trying to listen. She knew he was being realistic and she wanted to be serious. Her mind was a drunken mess though; she could only pretend to absorb everything that Kurt was saying.

Santana is yelling from the background on Kurt's end until she's taken the phone from him. "Oh please, Fabgay and I had sex at the wedding! She's not as straight as you think. And don't let her fool you into thinking it was only once, it was a two-time thing!" Rachel's eyes widen and she's lost all focus again.

"Rachel, one night of sex doesn't make someone gay or straight! Santana, you've had sex with plenty of men!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"But.. I - What?!" Rachel stutters out these responses and her thoughts sound awfully similar at the moment. The bathroom door swings open during the chatter from the two in New York and she ends the call abruptly.  
_Well that call didn't help AT ALL._

Rachel comes out of the stall to face those hazel orbs that made her feel like a fish out of water.  
Quinn visibly breathes out in relief. "I was worried, I had no idea where you went. You practically ran away. And.. you're incredibly drunk, Ms. Berry."

"As if you're not as drunk as I am, Quinn!" Her lips tug into a smile. "I came in here because I felt sick. We drank so much." She keeps it short and then uncomfortably laughs, unsure of what else to say.

The Yale student laughs lightly but her eyes look worried. She strokes Rachel's arm soothingly, "Did you throw up? You look pretty upset." She glances at the toilet paper strewn across the floor of the stall. "We really did get out of control, drinking so much. If you're up for it, do you want to sing next? I hope you liked my song, I've been out of practice."

Quinn's gentle hand on Rachel's arm was setting her body on fire.

"Are you kidding?! You were amazing." Quinn smiles at her response so genuinely that Rachel has to avert her eyes. "I don't think I want to sing tonight. My, uh, voice needs rest. All this talking today, you know." Rachel laughs nervously, hoping Quinn will go for it. "How about we just go drink some more?"

_Drinking doesn't require so much thinking. That's what I need to do, stop thinking._

"Only if you pace yourself, Rachel. Take it easy okay? We'll do whatever you want." She tilts her head and smiles at the NYADA student.

They stood in the bathroom, in a very similar fashion to their high school days; like when Quinn gave her the train pass. They had a knack for finding themselves here, even now. Rachel couldn't help herself from blurting out, "Why are you so nice to me now?"

Quinn doesn't miss a beat, as if expecting to hear the question. "I'm different now. I wish I could've shown Finn this side of me, before it was too late. Him being gone has given me a lot of appreciation for what I have. ...And besides, I enjoy being friends. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"This is the most fun I've had in a while too, Quinn. I didn't go out much after the- " She watches Quinn look down to her lips before instantly looking back to her eyes. It was so brief that she wonders if she imagined it. Only Quinn could constantly keep her on her toes._  
_

She'd only spent one full day with Quinn, and it finally felt like a wonderfully functional friendship. Rachel hoped she was just basking in the glow of Quinn's tenderness towards her - something she yearned for from the moment she met the head cheerleader in the hallways of McKinley; this infatuation would go away, right?  
She repeated Kurt's words in her head. _  
_

"Come on, let's get you out of this bathroom." Quinn pulls her from her thoughts and wraps an arm around her waist, keeping her steady; she tries not to stiffen. Rachel makes the mistake of looking at the girl beside her, because suddenly the song was all that encircled her mind.

_So I'm saving all my love  
Yeah, I'm saving all my lovin'  
Yes, I'm saving all my love for you._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much again for all the reviews/follows/favs. I appreciate it so much, and I can't thank you enough. Keep them coming! I love all suggestions and comments, PM me if you don't want to publicly post. :) I respect all of you and your ideas. **

**Did you see the cover/poster I made for this story? I'm pretty happy with it and I hope you all like it too. I only wish there could be a bigger image size of it on here.**

**Also, this story will contain smut and eventually be an M rating (if you guys want?) I'm trying not to let them jump each other just yet. We'll see how that goes! I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Love, They Say It Heals All Wounds

_"Falling in love consists merely in uncorking the imagination and bottling the common sense."_  
_― H. Rowland_

* * *

It wasn't that Rachel was afraid of being gay - no, that wasn't it at all. The whole idea of falling in love again..? Now that. That is petrifying. She hadn't had a romantic interest or even thought of the idea since Finn passed away. She had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be so attracted to someone and not know what to do. It's frightening to leave the comfort you're used to; Rachel was comfortable in the idea of Finn and not having to worry about meeting someone new. Months prior, she thought she would never feel these things again. Yet here she was: feeling everything and more, towards Quinn - that distinct fluttering in her stomach making Rachel question everything she thought she knew.

The attraction caught her off guard, altogether. She had known Quinn since she was 15 their sophomore year and wondered if these feelings were there this whole time. She thought about the people they were back then. Both boy crazy, and so young. She and Quinn always found themselves in the same situations though. Quinn would find her, or she would find Quinn. They would talk, and it would always hurt because of how honest and right they would be to each other.

Rachel Berry goes for what she wants. All the boys she went after were blatant on their affections towards her and that made it easy. She didn't know if Quinn felt the same way, and it felt unlikely.

Could she really risk her heart and friendship for a silly feeling?

* * *

They found themselves back in apartment #115. Quinn felt safer with them being there, and Rachel could still drink if she wanted to. They picked up a bottle of white wine on the way home. It was now around 9:30PM.

"How was your day?" She looked intently at Rachel, searching for an answer in her facial expression.

"You made it amazing, Quinn. I knew nothing of New Haven, and I feel quite accomplished from our day. Do you have any movies?" She looked so excited while turning on Quinn's 42" HDTV in the living room.

"I have Netflix. Pick something you want to watch, okay?" Quinn walks into the kitchen and looks through her phone for a restaurant to bring take-out. They hadn't eaten since lunch._  
_

She settles for vegan Italian take-out and calls the number while glancing over into the living room at Rachel who is completely immersed into whatever she's watching.

"Hi, I'd like to order for delivery. I'd like eggplant parmesan, vegetable lasagna, two garden salads, and a small veggie-lovers pizza. Oh and some garlic bread please." She wasn't sure what Rachel wanted to eat, and figured she couldn't go wrong with all of those things. She finished her order quickly and gave them her information. They would be there within 30 minutes. She goes back to the living room to find Rachel in the same spot, but with a glass of white wine in her hand.

She sits down next to her and pours herself a glass too, her buzz was diminishing after their walk back to the apartment. She studies Rachel's features.

Rachel feels Quinn staring at her and shifts uncomfortably. She doesn't want to look back at Quinn, but she can't help being drawn to her. She's caught in those hazel eyes, something she frequently catches herself doing.

"What should we do tomorrow, Rachel?" Quinn smiles and sips her wine.

"I don't know, whatever you want. We don't have to go out, you know. I like this apartment, and it's not your job to entertain me. You took me everywhere today, and paid for everything. Why don't we see how we feel in the morning?" Rachel smiles back. She finishes her glass of wine.

"I don't mind, Rachel. I like taking you out." They sit there silently. This time, it feels comfortable.

_Rachel. Think about the way Quinn looks at you sometimes. Either way, you need to tell her. You can't hold inside all these feelings. Being drunk is a great excuse to talk about your feelings anyway! And it's so nice to be with her. So nice. Even the silence feels good right now. There's no pressure anymore._  
"Quinn. I have something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Okay. You can tell me anything, you know?" She straightens her back and puts her hand on top of Rachel's assuringly.

Rachel smiles at the action and looks at the kind eyes staring back at hers. This is the right time to tell her. "I've been slowly getting over things from the past. And when I look at you, I feel safe. Being with you makes me feel safe, Quinn." She squeezes her hand and they both feel content. "And I think I-"

A loud knock makes them both jump. "Hold onto that thought, Rachel." Quinn looks at her apologetically and gets up and goes to the door and brings back paper bags with boxes of food. "Sorry about that. Anyway, you must be starving. You can have whatever you want out of this. I ordered plenty, and a variety." She happily pops open the boxes. She watches Rachel look over each item and frown.

"Quinn, I don't eat cheese.. I could eat the salad?" Rachel felt bad for rejecting the food.

The blonde laughs, "I know, Rachel. This is from a vegan Italian restaurant; there isn't anything in this that you can't eat."

"You are the most astounding human being in the world right now." She instinctively wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and leans in. Before she knew what she was doing, she was pulling back from a kiss she had planted on Quinn's lips.

Rachel stares at her like a deer in headlights. Quinn mirrors her facial expression, and she watches Rachel's lip twitch. Quinn bites down on her own lip.

Quinn's eyebrows are furrowed; she looks upset. Tight-lipped, her eyes are full of confusion while she stares at Rachel, trying to absorb everything. "Quinn, I'm so sorry.. I was out of bounds. I don't know what got into me. You were just so sweet and.." She laughs bitterly. "Must be the alcohol, right?" She gets up and walks towards the door, panicking. Quinn is stuck sitting on the couch, unsure of what to say or do.

She runs out of the apartment and sits outside in the cold - still in her outfit from the night. She didn't have a chance to grab her blazer and she visibly shivers. Tears come out of her eyes before she has a chance to register everything that has just happened. She hears footsteps coming closer.

"Rachel." She turns around to see Quinn standing in front of her, looking just as confused. She scoots over for Quinn to sit down.

"Quinn, I just need fresh air." She looks back down to her hands that she was rubbing and trying to keep warm. She wonders how she could be so foolish, all the time. The chill air surrounds them.

"You're crying." Quinn's voice is laced with guilt and concern.

"At the karaoke bar, I _imagined_ that you wanted me. I don't know why I kissed you, I just know that.. I've been_ aching_ to do that all night. Ever since I've met you, we've had a rocky relationship. I told you in the very beginning that you would need someone who understands how you feel. We've fought in circles and tip-toed around each other for so long. But. I'm drawn to you, Quinn. I'm stuck with these feelings for you. We've been through it all, together. Just one day being around you, and I know that there is nobody who knows the worst or the best of me the way you do. I don't mind being just your friend.. I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

Quinn laughed nervously and quietly, but she felt so unsure of what to say. This was a very delicate situation. "You seem to feel more uncomfortable about it than I do, please stop saying sorry. You're right, we do know each other very well. You constantly knew how to affect me, when you shouldn't have from the very beginning." She looks at the cold brunette sitting next to her. "We should go inside, Rach."

"I should probably go in the morning.." Rachel's voice sounded so defeated and sad as she started to get up to go inside.

Quinn quickly gets up to follow. She can't stop her hand from finding Rachel's, willing her to turn around and face her.

"Quinn.." Sad brown eyes meet warm hazel eyes.

"You didn't imagine anything." Rachel's breath hitches in her throat when she's pulled into another kiss, one that isn't so brief. "Wasn't I obvious enough tonight?" Quinn husks out against her neck before kissing it softly. "Do you even like women, Rachel?"

"Do _you_?" Rachel leans in and captures Quinn's lips - unsure if this was really happening.

"..I don't know if I look at other girls the way I look at you." Quinn confesses quietly, and sincerely.

"Good, we agree then." They exchange smiles before pulling away.

"You need to finish your food, and so do I. How about we pick a movie, finish dinner, and then we can talk about all this?" Quinn squeezes her hand. Rachel nods in a daze and follows her back into apartment #115.

* * *

After finishing their food and cleaning up, they changed into pajamas. Rachel had a small black night gown; Quinn had on an oversized shirt and a small pair of shorts on.  
Rachel felt her face heat up as her eyes raked over Quinn's ass and legs in those tiny sleeping shorts. Quinn admired those features on Rachel as well, looking at the way the night gown cut off right below her ass. They both swallow hard.

When they get situated to finish their movie, they lay on the couch. Quinn is laying behind Rachel and holding her while they watch the TV. Her hand snuck down to one of Rachel's legs and slowly massaged the soft skin.

_It would be so much easier to watch this movie and understand what was happening if I wasn't holding Rachel in a flimsy, tiny night gown. _Quinn felt like such a perv. She couldn't help it, she felt so absurdly attracted to her. She couldn't help that touching Rachel's leg was turning her on like no other, right?

Rachel's body shuddered slightly and was reacting heavily to Quinn's touch.  
_Rachel, calm down. She's just touching your leg.  
Softly.  
Oh. So. Softly.  
..Control yourself!_

Rachel turned around in Quinn's hold and looked at her. The ex-cheerleader quirked her eyebrow at the obvious arousal on Rachel's face.

"From what I've gathered over the night.. I like you, and you like me back." Rachel sounds out of breath and insecure at first, but certain by the end.

Quinn rolls her eyes at the obvious but looks at Rachel with adoration as she nods, "I do." She finds herself being pulled on top of Rachel, then pulled into a gentle kiss over and over. After a few long moments of this, Rachel nuzzles into Quinn's neck and they find a comfortable position together.

"We've seen each other for.. what? A day? ...Did you just start liking me today?" Quinn's voice is raw and quiet - beautiful to Rachel's ears.

"These feelings are certainly strong if it's just from today. Throughout high school, I always knew I wanted to be your friend. I envied your popularity, your beauty, your relationship with Finn.. You were Quinn Fabray, nothing could stop you. Then I started to get to know you through glee, and it turned out that you weren't on top of the world. You needed people you could count on.. You've been through so much. So I found myself consistently thinking of you, trying to create some sort of functional relationship between us simply because you looked out for me in a way that I was oblivious to throughout high school. I never stopped wanting good things for you; you deserved much more than you were given. I thought you were perfect, and you are. But in a different way, a better and real kind of way. I'm proud to know those parts of you. Remember when Finn and I were going to get married? I couldn't do it without you, regardless of what anyone said to me. I kept waiting and waiting. You didn't come, and I didn't get married. The groom was there, isn't that the only person I need to get married? So.. I don't know if these feelings are new, but they carry an entire backstory with them. How about you?" Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

Rachel's words rung in Quinn's mind and she thought about how truthful it all was. She had looked out for Rachel throughout high school many times, in ways that the both of them were oblivious to. "It felt.. natural to want you to have the life you deserved. I was jealous of you in the beginning. Your talent, your beauty, and your will. You never wanted to give up, and I couldn't break you down. It was stupid, I was so strung on being what I thought I needed to be. When I got to know you, you became some kind of weakness for me. I needed you to get it right, and I even rooted for you to. It eventually became very evident to me that you were the only person who could easily walk through the walls I had placed around myself. You know me better than anyone, I realize. The feelings I have are a mixture of sorts. Back then, even if I felt that way, I wouldn't have let myself think on it. Now.. I'm in the right spot in my life to let these feelings grow. You're very right that these feelings carry a lot of backstory. I know you, Rachel. I care about you." Quinn knew this was already so complicated. She pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips.

"What do we do? I mean.. You're here in New Haven. Granted, it's not far. We can easily visit each other. Distance won't be a problem, most times. I don't want to assume that you want to be with me. I know that I have genuine feelings for you. I would never intentionally hurt you, and I would support your goals in life, Quinn. I want to be there for you, as much as possible. I trust the person you are. I would hate for you to disappear from my life again. I want this, with you. I like this." Rachel was resting her eyes and enjoying the warmth of Quinn all around her. She loved tangling her fingers in Quinn's gorgeous hair.

"I have nothing but sincere intentions. When I look at you, Rachel, I know that I want you - emotionally, physically, every which-way. I think we both see how important it is to go for what you want. Life's too short - I.. I want to live my life. We both need to. You've put a lot of your life on hold since the whole Finn incident. I have, in some ways too. This might be a way to start over. I only want the best for you, and I can't say I trust anyone else to give you that." _Thank you for finding me._  
Quinn sighed against Rachel, it felt good to hold her so close; she hadn't hadn't had such a comforting feeling in a very long time. Rachel felt tears prickling at her eyes thinking about how genuine Quinn had been all day and night.

There was much familiarity each girl felt from being with the other, yet it also felt new and freeing. They had been so emotionally invested in each other for years, and now it would only grow deeper. This wasn't a small crush that people develop when they meet someone and slowly get to know them.

This was Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry: Two girls who knew both sides of each other - good and bad. They didn't need to ask a million questions to get to know the each other; there was comfort and ease in being together. They had to jump in head-first because everything either girl says or does has so much loaded behind it, and they knew it. It felt exhilarating and nerve-wracking, but amazing. They silently wondered where this would lead, while they held each other.

It was midnight and neither girl felt lonely, for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for reviewing and reading! I love to know what you guys think. I continue to encourage you to let me know what you're looking for or what you like/dislike. :) Thanks so much, and I have to say that I can't wait to post a new chapter the more I read your feedback!**

**I don't own Glee. I write this kind of referencing what I've seen so far, which is up to Season 5 Episode 2. I stay current with the show even though I've had a hard time watching since season 3 - I find myself still wanting to know where our New Yorkers will end up. This story is its own timeline separate from the show though.**

**This chapter has a light amount of smut. Not too much yet. It's mostly playful, so far. Are they ready for more?**

**Are mentions of Dantana something you guys like or dislike? Dantana is currently canon in the show; I'm slightly indifferent towards it, but I like Santana looking happy. Let me know your thoughts! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Built to Last

_"Girls like Quinn — you don't want to do anything that's going to distract from their face, so ask for a gardenia with.. with a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes."_  
_- R. Berry, Season 2_

* * *

"Quinn and I are together." Rachel's grin reaches her eyes.

"What?!" Kurt's eyes widen and he stares at her, confused. "It's been a few days, Rachel! You left literally like two days ago, and now you're back with a new relationship?"

Santana walks in and sits down. "FINALLY! Good job, Rachel! I'm so glad you're back." She hugs Rachel tightly then turns to Kurt and crosses her arms. "You owe me $100, Hummel! Cash or credit?"

Rachel laughs at how predictable her friends can be. "Thank you Santana. We talked about it, Kurt. She feels the same way I do towards her. I feel really good about this. I'm only worried about not seeing her enough." She looks at him, and can see that he's studying her for a genuine reaction.

"..Alright. You know I just worry, sweetie. Obviously if you're content, I wouldn't want to change that. I'm in disbelief, that's all. I never took you or Quinn to be gay." Kurt smiles; he can see the happiness in Rachel - something he's missed for months.

"That's because you don't have an excellent gaydar like me!" Santana cuts in again and rolls her eyes.

"I don't know if I'm gay, but Quinn's definitely an exception to anything I've ever thought. Anyway, I need to go freshen up and shower." She rushes off to her room with her suitcase.

"So. Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are together now. Who woulda thought?" Kurt laughs while shaking his head and sips his coffee.

"Uh, hello? It's obvious! Can't you think of all the times they'd have weird steamy confrontations about something and then walk away either super flustered, or super happy? Talk about tension. They belong together. Be relieved that this isn't some stuck up NYADA douche bag. This is Quinn. If she's willing to admit genuine feelings, then she's going to do anything for Rachel. Besides.. I think they both need this. Rachel's been a shell, Kurt. When was the last time she looked so happy?" Santana smiled and if she was going to be honest, even she didn't expect this to happen either - she simply put it together once it did. While she saw all the reasons why since the beginning, she thought that both girls would never be able to break this strange cycle they had so comfortably stayed in. A cycle that always involved a dance around each other, not together.

Kurt listened to everything Santana said, with no intention of a retort. He thought about it, and knew she was right.

Throughout high school, he just thought Quinn and Rachel couldn't be friends and that these love/hate "confrontations" they had solidified that.

People who don't like each other... even friends, do not go out of their way to confront each other like that for years. And they really did walk away either extremely upset or excited, each time. He'd seen it. Rachel would run up and tell him what she and Quinn had just talked about. Or the news that Quinn had just given her. Quinn and Rachel went to each other first for everything. Sometimes it meant they were friends, sometimes it meant that they were fighting again. Somehow, Quinn's opinion always mattered the most to Rachel - that much he knew. He wanted to support Rachel 100% with this from here on out.

He laughed at how naive he was to not have seen it in high school and took another drink of his coffee. "Jesus. They're really together. And it was _bound_ to happen.. It was just a matter of timing." Santana looks at him with satisfaction.

He takes this opportunity to hand Santana a $100 bill from his wallet. "You won this bet but it's far from over, Lopez!" To this, she narrows her eyes and smirks. He mirrors her look. They love each other, but they both also love a fun little challenge.

* * *

It had been at least a month since Rachel had seen Quinn and she was getting antsy. She had only stayed with Quinn for two days when she visited New Haven and they spent their second day together in the apartment, mostly watching television and cuddling - occasionally sneaking in a small kiss. She wanted more, and she could see the same want in Quinn's eyes but she needed to see if they could deal with the distance and time before delving in.

She wanted to believe this could be a consistent relationship; she'd had her fair share of a long distance relationship with Finn and it wasn't something she wanted to put herself through again even if Quinn was only 2 hours away. They both had loads to hold on their shoulders, and time was valuable in their current situations.

They still called and FaceTimed each other when they could, although it didn't feel often enough. At the end of each call, Rachel could feel the three words wanting to slip from the tip of her tongue. Every time, she wondered if she really loved Quinn Fabray and if so, how long had she loved her? She couldn't help feeling a little foolish. It just felt so natural, but it also didn't feel like an appropriate amount of time to say those words - even with their extensive history.

Text messages came and went unanswered for hours due to school, work, or plans. All in all, Rachel was dying to see Quinn and hoped that the other girl felt the same need. Thanksgiving was around the corner and she really wanted to spend it with the blonde, but they hadn't had much time to talk to one another about it.

The Spotlight Diner was particularly crowded that night. Rachel shook her thoughts off and tried to work faster; now was not the time to daydream about Quinn. She needed this job, and she certainly didn't believe in half-assing anything. She smoothed out her red uniform and grabbed the plates of food for table 12 before rushing over. Her night continued like this and she was happy that Kurt, Santana, and Dani were all there tonight too. She incessantly enjoyed breaking out into a song and dance with her co-workers, but even more so when they were her best friends.

Kurt sauntered up to her towards the end of her shift, "Rachel! Before you wrap up for the night, could you handle table 7? My hands are full." He looked at her apologetically while holding a giant platter of food and drinks for an obviously rowdy table 9.

"Of course, Kurt!" She smiles at him and walks over to table 7. She sees a lone person holding a menu over their face in the booth, she clears her throat and puts on her best smile. "Welcome to Spotlight Diner, we offer a song and dance per request and if no requests come then we typically choose our own song to perform. Would you like to start off with something to drink?" She looks down and pulls out her notepad and begins to scribble on it to make sure her pen works.

"I'd love a song and dance from you." She hears that husky voice that makes her heart skip a beat. When she looks back up, she sees a familiar set of hazel eyes gleaming at her.

"Quinn!" She lets out a squeal, immediately leaning down to hug her and sit down next to her. "What are you doing here?!" She can't stop herself from stealing a small kiss, which Quinn felt more than obliged to give.

"Well.. If you must know. My senior year in high school.. I gave a girl a train pass to New Haven so she could come see me, and I had one for myself to New York so that I could visit her, too. I wanted to make sure we would keep in touch. So, I thought I'd come see this girl at work - she had told me so much about this 'Spotlight Diner.' I missed her. Luckily, her best friend sent her to my table." Her voice was playful, and smooth - music to Rachel's ears. She tilted her head to look at Rachel closely.

"What a lucky girl she is!" Rachel exclaims in surprise to play along with Quinn's story. She leaned in again to hug and kiss her, taking note of how right it felt.

Kurt, Santana, and Dani had all made an appearance in front of the table. Santana and Kurt made a move to hug Quinn tightly and expressed how much they missed her. Dani reached out her hand to introduce herself before also hugging her.

"Quinn, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you. Rachel won't stop talking about you!" Dani smiles at Quinn and then at Santana, warmly.

"I've heard so much about you too, Dani! Thank you, guys. You all look so wonderful in your uniforms. This place is amazing." She looked them all up and down; the girls in the red top with white buttons and white skirts with tall red boots and Kurt in a black and red collar shirt with black slacks. The diner was beautiful and had a really classic vibe to it, definitely a great place to work for them. It felt like a diner you would see on TV. She smiled at being reunited with her friends; it was good to see them again. Quinn hadn't seen anyone since Mr. Schue's almost-wedding.

Rachel stepped out of the booth and gave her co-workers a knowing look. The beginning of "Take on Me" by A-ha begins to play and none of the employees miss a beat. Quinn grins happily at how prepared they all were. She loves the look in Rachel's eyes - she knew that look all too well. It was the look that told everyone that the small brunette was a shining star; she always had been.

"Allow us to welcome you to Spotlight Diner, the appropriate way!" Rachel loudly exclaims and squeezes Quinn's hand tightly before taking a few steps back to begin.

Rachel's voice starts the song off strong, and Quinn blushes profusely at the brunette's affectionate gaze towards her._  
_

_Talking away_  
_I don't know what I'm to say_  
_I'll say it anyway_  
_Today isn't my day to find you_  
_Shying away_  
_I'll be coming for your love, OK?_

During this first verse, Rachel had been staring at Quinn while she dances around. She watches Quinn's expression change from surprise to excitement and amusement the whole time.

Quinn keenly watched the performance, it reminded her somewhat of glee club - but better. Older, wiser, and capable of calling them all her friends - family even. Quinn had friends in New Haven, but life surely wasn't a musical over there for her. Hearing Rachel sing made her heart beat faster and her body heat up. It was a familiar sound that blew her away every time she heard it. Not to mention that this attraction she had for Rachel was driving her crazy.  
_Look at Rachel twirl around in that ridiculously short skirt.  
__It certainly rivals my old Cheerios skirt.  
__Quinn. Now you know how it feels to tease people.  
__She's not even trying to tease me.  
__Well?  
__..I'm **so** gay for Rachel Berry._

Still dancing around to the beat, everyone joins in for the chorus and Kurt takes the last line. The roommates exchange knowing looks about Quinn and Rachel. It was obvious that the two couldn't tear their eyes away from each other.

_Take on me (take on me),_  
_Take me on (take on me)_  
_I'll be gone_  
_In a day or two._

Rachel takes this opportunity to pull Quinn up to dance. They dance quickly with the rest of the workers in the diner. Quinn was a skilled dancer, and never failed to show that aspect of herself. As the next verse approaches, Quinn sings along softly and lets Rachel take the lead.

_Oh, things that you say_  
_Is it a life or just to play my worries away?_  
_You're all the things I've got to remember_  
_You're shying away_  
_I'll be coming for you anyway._

She gazes at Quinn while singing the last line of the verse and everyone joins in for the chorus again.

_Take on me (take on me),_  
_Take me on (take on me)_  
_I'll be gone_  
_In a day_

With that last bit, all the servers go back to working as if they'd never stopped. Kurt turns around to wink at them in the booth before tending to one of his tables. Quinn and Rachel sit back down in the booth. "That was incredible." She breathes out while taking in the entire atmosphere of the diner. "Working here must be amazing, Rach."

"It's not bad. The pay is okay, we get tipped for our service and also for our songs. I can't say there's anything better than being paid to sing." She holds Quinn's hand over the table and smiles brightly; she rubs her thumb along her hand. "Are you hungry?"

Quinn shakes her head. "I'm not. Are you?"

"I ate on my break, so no. And.. Your timing is perfect. My shift is over now." Her excitement was very visible through her body language.

"I know. I may or may not have asked Kurt when your shift ended tonight. And I... also may or may not have already dropped my luggage off at your place with the spare key he left under the mat for me." To this, Rachel slaps her arm lightly.

"Quinn Fabray. You sneaky jerk!" They both laugh loudly and carelessly. Rachel goes to grab her things from her locker in the break room and they proceed to leave the diner.

Quinn's hand finds Rachel's as they walk through the streets of New York, dressed in warm coats and scarves.

* * *

"I.. really can't believe you're here. I've missed you like crazy, Quinn. Are you staying for Thanksgiving? It's only in a few days." Rachel's eyes look to the pieces of luggage littered neatly in her room and back to Quinn.

"Well..." Quinn had already planned to stay, but savored each moment that Rachel squirmed.

"Quinn! Please!" She clung to Quinn's neck and looked up at her, giving her the sweetest look she could muster. They were only a few inches away from each other.

"I don't know, Rachel. I might need some convincing." Quinn sung the words and shrugged, secretly adoring the way Rachel was acting.

Rachel takes this as her cue to lean up and take Quinn's lips against her own. "Please." She breathes out between her soft kisses.

Quinn nods against her and continues to deepen the kisses. They both rip off their coats and find themselves sprawled on Rachel's bed. They both knew it had been too long since they'd had any physical contact. Rachel straddled Quinn's hips and ground her hips down, earning an uncontrollable moan from the blonde.

_God, I love that husky voice. _

Before Rachel could think anything else, Quinn flipped them over and ripped Rachel's uniform top open. What? She couldn't help it_._ Every relationship she'd ever been in never quite gave her this desire. It was boys or men who wanted her for the wrong reasons, even if they were with good intent. Rachel wanted her, even though she had seen all of her demons. It ignited something inside Quinn that she'd never felt. And Rachel? Rachel hadn't been physically intimate since Finn or Brody. Somehow, she was never as comfortable as she was with Quinn and that made her arousal ten times stronger.

She admired Rachel's form, and looked in her eyes for permission. Rachel looked at her and pulled her down for a searing kiss before pulling Quinn's dress off.  
She looked up at a very much semi-naked Quinn Fabray - clad in only her matching black bra and underwear. Fair skin, perfect curves. A stunning vision.  
_Oh god. This is really happening._  
_I'm going to have sex with Quinn Fabray._  
_ME. I am!__  
I want to jump for joy, but.. it wouldn't be sexy.  
Back to business: BE SEXY, Rachel! Quinn's naked in front of you!  
...SEMI-naked.  
She's wearing too much._

Her jaw was slack as she stared at Quinn, completely dazed by her. She slowly noticed that hazel eyes were avoiding hers, and that they were beginning to look insecure. "Quinn.. We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"Rachel. It's not that. It's just. I have.. Scars right above my thighs from the truck that hit me, senior year." Her voice was strained as she motioned to very subtle areas of her legs that were hardly noticeable. "They're practically gone, I know. I haven't really had a chance to work on that or apply any scar ointment on them. Nobody's seen me like this in a long time and.. Well. Some scars don't go away fully, anyway. And after I had worked so hard to get rid of the pregnancy stretch marks, too." She was rambling and she knew it, but what could she do?  
_Great, I ruined the moment. _Quinn thought to herself and couldn't help feeling stupid.

Rachel reached out to touch a faint, long scar. It was barely even there, and she was sad to see the effect it had on Quinn. "Nothing could make you any less gorgeous." Her heart broke and she remembered why Quinn was even in that position to be in that kind of accident. She slowly caressed up and down Quinn's legs and reveled in the feeling. "I want you, Quinn. I'm even maybe slightly jealous at how you can continue to get prettier and prettier. You have nothing to worry about." She laughs softly as she kisses along the length of Quinn's neck. "You are so beautiful." She whispers close to her ear and doesn't miss the way Quinn's body shivers.

She covers Quinn's mouth in a desperate kiss - trying to convey everything she felt for her. Quinn responded immediately, surprising herself. She swipes her tongue along Rachel's lips and tastes her which causes the brunette to let out a low moan. They find a comfortable rhythm to move against each other - panting and moaning softly. One of Quinn's hands was slowly reaching up to massage Rachel's breast, over her bra.

"Fuuck, Quinn! Take my bra off." Rachel was stuttering; she was painfully aroused and needed the contact as much as Quinn did.

"Off?" Darkened hazel eyes shot up; she felt herself falter at Rachel's demand. She was overwhelmed with eagerness. The expression Quinn held at the moment was one of question and innocence; it was quite charming to watch her nervously ask for confirmation.

"Off. Now, Quinn." Rachel frantically nodded at her - brown pupils were as blown as hazel ones. She was sure she wanted this and that gave Quinn the confidence she needed to continue. They were both fumbling with a mixture of pure impatience and a dash of extreme excitement to get Rachel's bra off.

Which is probably why this was the moment that they hear the loft door slide open. This was the moment that Kurt, Santana, and Dani arrived in their living room - chatting and laughter filled the loft. This was the moment that Quinn collapsed on the bed and groaned at the interruption, while Rachel put her hands over her face.

"Rachel! Q! Get out of that room! We brought take-out! You guys can get your macks on later." Santana bangs on Rachel's door loudly. The two half naked girls on the bed let out a loud sigh, not audible outside of the room. "We'll be right out, Santana!" Rachel huffs, feeling a little defeated. She stands up to put on some appropriate clothing - she hadn't exactly taken off her work outfit. Well, the skirt anyway. She settles for a cream colored blouse with some black leggings.

Quinn puts her dress on and pulls Rachel into a kiss. While it wasn't nearly long enough for either of them, it still left them breathless. "Of course they'd come home at this exact moment. To be continued?" Quinn muttered quietly, her lips only an inch away from Rachel's. She felt an uncomfortable level of craving for Rachel at the moment._  
_

"Yes, please." Rachel spoke softly, and answered almost too quickly. They both work fast to smooth out their appearance. They walk out of the room and try to act completely normal.

"Nice sex hair. It's a good look for both of you. Hummel, you owe me $50." Santana remarks and puts out boxes of take-out in front of them while looking at Kurt with a satisfied smirk. He shakes his head in disbelief and laughs. Santana looks back to Quinn and Rachel. "Eat up! You'll be thanking Auntie Tana for all that energy, later." She adds with a wink before going back to snuggling up with Dani. Quinn rolls her eyes but she and Rachel both flush with embarrassment as their eyes meet after Santana's words. Rachel's hair was disheveled and her lips were swollen, mirroring Quinn's features. They smiled at how ridiculous they looked. It was going to be a long night.

Nights like this made them all look forward to another day, rather than back at everything that they once thought they couldn't live without.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Work and school make a deadly combination, I swear. I refuse to leave this story without a resolution! So don't worry. :)**

**FABERRY! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, or just read the story! While I want to keep this light, I also know there needs to be at least some hints of angst. Right? That's life. But I think our girls have dealt with too much through their lives, so I can't help but want the best for them all the time!**

**Glee isn't mine. Speaking of which, what did you think of this week's Glee? It seems that everyone is moving on from Finn/Cory steadily, and it's admirable for the characters and actors. Rachel's character was absurdly cute this week, and she's seems to have a bright future ahead. I'm utterly relieved that they're ending Glee after next season.**

**Spoilers! This chapter contains references up-to-date with the show. I try to incorporate little things in from the show, but all in all: I want this to be its own story. Because let's face it, Faberry cannot exist in Ryan Murphy's universe.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Soft Shock

_"When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn... right?"  
__-Q. Fabray, Season 3, On My Way_

* * *

_Rachel had been locked in her room for days. She had no purpose to come out - she had a restroom connected to her room and no appetite to eat. Kurt would use a spare key to her room to unlock the door just to bring her food, and hope that she would eat it. _

_He made it a point to lock it on his way out, because he knew it gave her security and privacy - which she desperately needed at the moment even if he could still let himself in at any time. She tried to vocalize her gratitude with a small thank you and ask him how his day was whenever she noticed he was about to walk out the door of her room. He commended her for trying to pay attention. She wouldn't even remember much of their interactions during this time; her eyes were blank. Sometimes she would snap out of this daze for a short while, as if remembering that she needed to be brave. What she would remember is that he gave her strength._

_All the meals he brought her probably blurred in her mind, as did time. She was somewhere else. Somewhere far away. He would always knock before unlocking the door in order to give her time to straighten up. Sometimes he would walk in and she would be wiping away tears on the sleeve of her shirt, sometimes she would be sleeping heavily. Other times, he'd hear strangled cries from her room that lasted for hours on end. He could hear her ask the universe why it would do this to her, and the rest of them. He tried to comfort her during these sobs. Sometimes they would lay there, clutching each other as if it would give them a better grip on reality._

_When he'd check on her every few hours, the food would typically be left almost untouched. She'd make an attempt to mix it around the plates to make it seem like she had eaten a good portion, but he knew better than that. He would consistently bring her three meals a day and leave snacks by her bedside, even if she wasn't touching them much._

_The news of Finn's death came only one week prior, and they were both a mess._

_She couldn't feel much, at the moment. She tried to sleep most of the day, and had no desire to leave her room - let alone the house._

_Kurt had been group texting with their friends for a few days. They wanted to commemorate Finn, and it was agreed that going back to Lima was the best way._

_Knocking softly and receiving a faint hum of acknowledgement from Rachel through the door, Kurt unlocked the door and came inside with the news. "Rachel. Sweetie.. We're all going back to Lima, in a few weeks. For Finn." He frowned at the girl on the bed. He loved her to death and hated to watch her deteriorating form. "Do you want to come? They'd be thrilled, you know. Everyone. You were the most important person to him. I'm about to buy a plane ticket and I can get yours too. We can eat expensive plane food and drink expensive little bottles of alcohol! What do you say?" Kurt mustered up the best smile he could give her, but he knew nothing but sadness shone in his eyes._

_It stayed silent for a few moments before Rachel seemed to take in what he told her._

_"..I don't know. Maybe. I want to. Really, I do." Rachel stated quietly, looking at him with a broken expression while clenching her blanket in her hands. _

_She wanted to be strong. She didn't even know how many days had passed. She lost count of how many times she had cried, or how many times she had to calm her heaving chest. Her head wouldn't stop pounding and she wondered if hitting it on something would make it feel better. She tried smacking it, massaging her temple - but it never helped. It felt like an explosion waiting to happen. She felt feeble and weak._

_Kurt leans down to her bed to place a small kiss on her head. "You have time to think about it okay? I left a note in your drawer with the dates that we're all going to Lima for. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for. You might need your friends right now though, friends who can relate."_

* * *

Rachel's big brown eyes surveyed her living room and she could see how things had changed. Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Dani, and herself - they were all in good spirits and it felt lighthearted. It felt like she could breathe again. They laughed, joked, teased, danced, sang, and it was carelessly fun.

Even through all this commotion.. Whenever her eyes landed on Quinn, she couldn't think of anything else. The way her hazel eyes narrowed when her lips curled into a genuine smile or a laugh. The way she was constantly laughing or smiling. The way those hazel eyes would constantly flick to Rachel's, as if to make a point that she was special. The way one of her delicate hands held her drink. The way her other delicate hand never left Rachel's. The way her golden hair rested on her head. The way she sometimes threw her head back or down in a fit of laughter. The way her husky voice sounded when she spoke. Just.. _Everything_ about Quinn captivated Rachel.

She couldn't help speculating, _"Would Finn be happy for us?"_ While she immediately meant Quinn and herself, she meant everyone else too. She felt the guilt of moving on, even though she tried with every fiber of her being to see this as a positive thing - because it really was.

Beyond the guilt, the brunette knew she should be relieved to finally start living again but it was frightening to step out of the dark. The dark had been comforting for so long; it comforts people in the way that makes them believe this is how they are meant to feel - to pay for their losses. How does anyone ever really get over the death of someone so close? The truth is that nobody ever really gets over it. Nobody is ever ready to receive the news. Nobody is ever ready to attend the funeral. Nobody is ever ready to let go.

Rachel was catching up to her life. It would always hurt, she knew this. For all of them, it was hard to grasp that he was gone. For the first time since his death, she could see a small glimpse of the future again. It was different, without Finn. But it was filled with hope, and they could all feel this happening - not just Rachel.

When she did think about Finn, there was that rushed feeling of pain in her heart. She still felt devastated, but it was steadier now. Stable. Tolerable. It wasn't the same black hole that had buried itself inside her in the beginning. As odd as it was, she almost wanted to hold onto the familiar jabbing pain and dwell in it because she didn't want to forget his face or his life - all those memories. It wasn't even about the romance they had, it's about the years they shared together - through it all, he was her friend. He had so much to offer the world. He was supposed to live.

_Moving on doesn't mean forgetting._ She reminded herself.

When she looked at Quinn, she wanted nothing more than to let the feelings consume her. It'd been too long since she felt this way. Their relationship had been intense from the moment they met in high school, and it has only grown along with their romantic feelings. She wanted Quinn, and she felt like she would've seen it sooner had the circumstances been right. They had a deep understanding, and Quinn couldn't deny it any longer - not like she did in high school. There was no reason to, anymore.

* * *

"Santana! Blaine and I are not serving only tamales at our wedding." Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hummel. This is nothing but a genius idea. Think about all the different kinds of tamales you could have. Chicken, pork, beef, corn, black bean.." Santana stopped talking as soon as Dani placed a finger on her lips and then proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

"So Kurt. When is this wedding coming? Have you talked to Blaine more about the date?" Dani smiled widely while rubbing circles on the Latina's back. Santana couldn't help her glow of affection and love for Dani. Ever since she met her, she felt comfortable and safe.

Everyone was perked up and excited to talk about this upcoming wedding. There was a large wrap-around couch that easily held all of them in the living room. On one side was Kurt with Santana and Dani in the corner. The other side was Rachel and Quinn. In the center of the room was a large coffee table that held their chips, dip, and veggie platter at the moment.

"Blaine was thinking a Christmas wedding because of a Grey's Anatomy episode he saw. Christmas next year. As in, Christmas in 13 months. That boy knows what he wants. I don't know what to say. Although I'm highly confused as to how anyone could get a wedding together in this amount of time while being so busy. All I know is that we are having the wedding in this beautiful outdoor venue here, in New York. 620 Loft and Garden. It's a rooftop overlooking 5th avenue. Perfect. But.. We have yet to pick suits, catering, guest list, hair, make up and dresses for the ladies, seating arrangement..." Kurt groaned as he thought of a wedding to-do list and slumped back on the couch.

Rachel's eyes gleamed as her face become the symbol of determination. "Kurt. After Thanksgiving, we are focusing on this wedding. Well, I mean.. We all have commitments but we'll make it work. This will be a beautiful wedding, and we'll all make sure of it! 13 months is plenty of time, with all of us here to help." She smiles brightly and looks to Quinn before quietly saying, "When are you planning to head back to New Haven?"

Quinn looks at Rachel and opens her mouth to say something but falters. "I.. We should talk." She gives Rachel a small smile, but the look in her eyes was full of uncertainty - which caused a small panic inside the brunette.

"Oh." The small diva whispers and fiddles with her hands, trying not to draw attention. Kurt, Santana, and Dani were all watching questioningly. Dani tried to look away and give them privacy and whispers a few things in Santana's ear to keep her from being so nosy too.

Kurt has no reason not to keep looking at the two girls though, and Quinn quickly whispers, "Later. It's nothing bad. I promise." She pecks Rachel on the lips before looking back to Kurt. "Rachel's right. This wedding will be amazing." The blonde brings back the subject of the wedding, and can feel Rachel become less tense next to her.

Kurt made a mental note to ask Rachel what that little confusing back-and-forth they had was all about, after Thanksgiving. "Thank you for the support. I plan to save up money from Spotlight Diner over the next year. My dad and Carol are helping with the wedding funds, and so is Blaine's family.. But I really want to put some of my own hard-earned money in. Did you know the average wedding costs a little under $25,000? We'll have to cut corners to save money. It'll all be worth it, I think." The boy was scared to death, but he tried his best to put that down. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Blaine, everything just felt intimidating.

Santana smirked at them before kissing Dani again - she would never grow tired of it. "Kurt, we'll all chip in as much time as we can around our schedules. Heck, I don't mind saving up some money and pitching in a bit." The Latina meant it, genuinely. She wanted them to have the perfect wedding.

Dani nodded and grinned in agreement. "We're here for your big event. So don't feel alone. Weddings are meant to be joyous occasions!" She let out a small squeal of excitement.

"I may have been in New Haven all this time, but don't doubt that I will do everything in my power to help you too." Quinn's smooth voice flattered Kurt, and he looked at her curiously. She was a different Quinn Fabray. Gorgeous - that would never change after all. Classy. But there was an aura around her that exuded affection and kindness. She looked happy being with Rachel. He eyed Rachel as well, who was sitting snug against the blonde. Rachel had grown too. Beautiful, dressed to perfection even if she was lounging around the house in some beat up clothing. She was a star now, and she owned that so well. Yet, she never shone as brightly as she did when she was next to Quinn - right now.

He smiled to himself. "You guys are the best. All of you." He eyed Dani and Santana next to him. Dani was good for her and gave her closure on many aspects of herself. He felt content knowing he was surrounded by such sincere people. "I still have yet to decide on a maid of honor!" He chuckled loudly, knowing that would create some playful competition between Santana and Rachel.

"I'm the obvious choice." Rachel nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement and Santana shot her a glare.

"Excuse you? He said he hadn't decided yet. I live with him too, you know?!" Santana could argue with anyone about anything, she loved it. She sorta wanted Rachel to be the maid of honor too though, she deserved it. "What about best man!? You'll have a best man right?"

All eyes were on Kurt, he was silent and looked pensive for a moment.

"Finn. He's my best man, and that will never change." Kurt's eyes looked like they were threatening to tear up, but he smiled. There was brief tension on everyone's hearts for a split second that turned into contentment at Kurt's words.

"He'd be so happy for you and Blaine. I'm sure he's looking down on us all with that dopey half smile right now." Santana immediately responded, softly. There was a hum of agreement. She remembered the way Kurt comforted her, and she would be forever grateful to what a good man he was. He even gave her Finn's letterman jacket for a while, which she knew was of utmost importance.

* * *

"Funny Girl auditions are time-consuming but so gratifying. It's been a tough month, that's for sure. Rehearsals can last up to 8 hours. Oh. And I sang 'My Man' for a full session of rehearsals one of the first days though, so you can imagine how that went." Her eyes grew sad briefly. "..I wonder if Barbra will come see the show! I feel extremely fortunate to be the lead in this. While I know I have a long way to go, I feel like I'm headed in the right direction. Oh, Quinn! Kurt started a band. They convinced me to be in it! The band consists of all the people in this room and one more amazingly talented guy named Elliott Gilbert." Her eyes twinkled as she beamed at the blonde next to her.

"A band?" Quinn tilted her head at Rachel before looking to Kurt, Santana, and Dani.

"Oh. It's nothing big. We worked hard getting Rachel to join. She was so reluctant. She kept saying, 'It's too soon, it's too soon!'" He playfully mocked Rachel's voice and she pretended to look appalled before throwing a pillow from the couch at him. "Then she came home from Funny Girl rehearsals one day and immediately came up with our band name: Pamela Lansbury. That's when she gave in to the idea of joining; she basically created the glue to this group! It's fun, really. Just what I needed since I don't have a lead in a broadway revival like Rachel or a national commercial like Santana." He rolled his eyes and laughed. He really felt lucky that they all had so many amazing opportunities.

Dani spoke up next, with enthusiasm. "We're actually playing at little places, nearby. Gigs at coffee shops and places like that. Usually 2 hours with two 15 minute breaks.. So two 45 minute sets of songs, which is plenty for now. You should come by sometime, Quinn!"

Quinn nodded at the information. "I'd love to. I'm happy for you guys. That sounds like many creative options for all of you."

"Berry wears some sexy outfits, so I bet you would looove to come see us play." Santana winked at Quinn and received an eye roll in return.

"I'm not opposed to that, at all." Quinn's lips perked up into a smirk. Rachel blushed, just like she had been all night - Quinn could bat her eyelashes and it would make her melt.

Kurt and Santana found themselves taken aback by how blatant the blonde was about her interest in Rachel. While they knew the two girls were definitely mutually involved, it was somewhat new to see Quinn so openly affectionate all night. She was excruciatingly focused on whatever Rachel would say or when she spoke - her attention never left the small girl.

The remainder of the night consisted of chattering about everyone's lives at the moment. They wanted to know what Quinn had been up to, to which she would insist that her life wasn't all that interesting. She was really just in school and working at the student book store there. It wasn't eventful, just made the days pass. When Rachel had found her in New Haven, that was the first time in a long time that she felt excitement.

As the night wrapped up, Santana and Dani were the first to say their goodnights and head to the Latina's room. Kurt slowly migrated away after too, saying he had to work his internship at Vogue in the morning.

This left Rachel and Quinn on the couch. Rachel felt somewhat insecure after Quinn's vague response to her question earlier. It's that sinking feeling when somebody tells you, 'Hey, I need to talk to you.'

The brunette wondered if she fell too fast, and too hard because she was dying to know what the blonde needed to tell her. The blonde affected her so much that it was overwhelming. She tensed up next to Quinn before turning to face her.

"Quinn, you can tell me anything. I don't want to jump to conclusions. I think that-" Rachel was cut off with a kiss from Quinn - a kiss that was short and sweet that still left them both breathless.

"Rachel. Remember when I told you that I don't have a set plan in life anymore? I'm going in whatever direction my heart and gut tell me to go." Quinn cautiously started speaking, and watched the dazed girl in front of her nodding frantically. "What I'm trying to get at is.. I'm leaving Yale at the end of this semester. Which is in the middle of December. I've.. applied for the spring semester at NYADA, NYU, and a few other major universities.. So, fingers crossed. I can get my own place, find a new job. I'll make it work. I'm sure about this." Quinn looked at her softly but expectantly, grinning and waiting for almost a minute while Rachel was frozen - soaking in the information. She brushed Rachel's bangs from her face and cupped her cheek.

The look on Rachel's face was confusing. It could've been interpreted at devastation or pure happiness that makes people cry. Quinn hoped it was a latter, and played with the hem of her dress, nervously. Finally, the brunette frowned and laughed loudly while doing so.

"Oh my god. You're moving to New York?" Rachel practically sobbed happily; there weren't any tears, just a wave of emotions. She was clasping her chest, always one for dramatics. There was relief written all over her face.  
_Quinn's coming to live in New York.  
For me.  
Well, she didn't say **that**.  
She didn't **have** to say it._

"So, I take it that you're... excited with the idea?" Quinn laughed and almost felt like tearing up at the sight of Rachel's reaction.

"I can't even begin to express how I feel right now. It's all positive, don't worry." Rachel was grinning ear to ear while she started to ramble. "Stay here. There's more than enough room in this loft. Santana has Dani over so often that she practically lives here too. Quinn! I'm sure our boss at Spotlight Diner wouldn't pass on the chance to hire you. Your wonderful voice teamed with your beauty.. Gunther would be a fool not to hire you. And.. This is your home, whenever you're ready. I know Kurt and Santana wouldn't have it any other way. I mean.. Even Brody lived here, and neither of them agreed with it. They love you! I love- I love.. the idea." With their romantic relationship at the moment, she couldn't say she loved Quinn in a friendly manner without it meaning more. Because she meant it, more.

Rachel was practically hyperventilating when she grasped Quinn's shoulders and pulled her in for an embrace. She smiled when her head laid on the crook of Quinn's neck, and the blonde did the same thing against Rachel's neck.

"We'll see, Rachel." Quinn's soft voice flowed so smoothly through Rachel's ears.  
_I love you, too._

* * *

A/N: Things are moving fast and slow at the same time, right? Now that Quinn's moving to NY, I plan to make this story pick up a little more. What's next for them?

Feedback is always accepted with much gratitude. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the smut that I promised you! Tell me what you think? I'd never written any before this and it made me nervous. I won't always throw in smut. This chapter is also a little longer.****  
**

**I wanted to point out that from the beginning of this story, I've used references/spoilers from the show.**

**'Jaely' pointed out (in a very well written/informative explanation that you can read in my reviews section) that it doesn't stick with the show's timeline. It doesn't, and isn't meant to. :) Consider it an AU, with bits of the show incorporated.**** This has it's own timeline, but I just want to stay true to who each character is.**

******I've actually written a lot of this (not the smutty parts) while at work! I work as a receptionist for a lovely, top of the line tattoo shop in California and the owner is currently on vacay in Hawaii. ;) Woo! **

******I read all the feedback and sometimes it really affects the direction I take this story in! So know that your opinion matters, always. I know the general idea of how I want this story to end. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I won't to drag it out longer than necessary. ****I don't own Glee!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hysteric

_"Often, it is the most deserving people who cannot help loving those who destroy them."_  
_-H. Hesse_

* * *

_Quinn's eyes were rapidly skimming her textbook. She felt like she always had an exam to study for. She closed her weary eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and furrowed her eyebrows. She wanted to feel like she was making progress at Yale each year, but it felt like she wasn't going anywhere. She was a straight 'A' student taking multiple Honors and Advanced Placement courses which allowed her to have a GPA over 4.0. Regardless of this, her life felt incomplete. _

_She let out a loud huff. She was in her room, and it was 2AM. She closed her book and laid back on her bed, telling herself that this should've been enough. She had friends, a nice boyfriend, good grades, an easy job on campus, and a beautiful apartment. She wasn't struggling with anything, not truly - not like the events she dealt with in high school. While she worked hard for all of it, she was finally able to feel free. She no longer felt the need to pretend to be someone else. Anxiously, she laid. __**Why isn't it enough?**_

_As she pondered this, which she did regularly did in her alone time, her cell phone next to her on the bed lit up and began to vibrate. _

_**Who calls at 2 in the morning?** She glanced at her phone after letting out a sigh._

_Her iPhone's screen read: **Lima, OH (419) 444-1234** as it buzzed. She bit her lip in contemplation before throwing her phone on the night stand._

_She shook her head. She was too tired to deal with some unknown Lima number at this time of the night. _

**_If it were anyone important from Lima, I'd have their number. _**_She thought to herself, but still.. she almost wanted to answer it. Almost. Lima was full of terrible memories for Quinn. She liked to believe it made her a better person, but she knew that no one her age deserved to go through all of that. She hated that Lima still affected her, so much that she felt a small ounce of regret for not immediately answering the phone. But why? It wasn't her obligation. It was probably a wrong number, anyway._

_As the phone stopped vibrating, she heard the ringtone go off that meant she had a new voicemail. She ignored it, even though it nagged at her. She pushed the feeling down and turned off the light. She closed her eyes and curled up into herself, under her blanket. The only thing Quinn needed tonight was sleep. _

_She didn't know that the unknown number was Burt and Carol Hummel. She couldn't have known that they were calling to let her know that Finn had died._

* * *

"It was a one time thing, Rachel." Quinn's eyebrow was raised.

Quinn had only been in New York for two days. _Two_ days. Not counting the first night that she arrived and surprised Rachel at Spotlight Diner. Today was the third day of her stay. She was really confused about this dispute, because it was all just.. ridiculous. She tried to be patient, thinking of the breathing exercises she'd learned at Yale to calm her nerves; she didn't want to get irritated but she could feel it creeping up.

"That's funny, Santana told me it was a two time thing." Rachel poked her finger at Quinn's chest before crossing her arms. Quinn didn't fail to notice the way brown eyes would linger longer than necessary on her lips before going back up to her eyes.

The blonde laughed lowly. "What does it matter? She has Dani, and I'm here with you. I don't look at her the way I look at you, Rach." She looked into Rachel's blown pupils and found herself unable to stop staring at the smaller girls lips, and giving her body a once-over.  
_Rachel's so stubborn, I'm so confused.  
I think she's just.. horny?_  
_Really?_

"I'm not one for jealousy, Quinn. I'm not. It's not about it specifically being Santana. You had sex with her after hanging out for a few hours at the wedding. Us? We've been officially a couple and while we've been away from each other, I feel like you're reluctant to have sex with me. Whereas you pounced on the idea at the wedding with someone you weren't even with!" She knew she was being ridiculous. She just wanted sex. With Quinn. Sex and Quinn. The combination made her feel dizzy with excitement. She was sexually frustrated, and she knew was putting up a bad argument just to get a rise from the other girl.  
_Ugh, Quinn is so frustrating.  
...Sexually frustrating. Look at her.  
Shut. Up!_

The former HBIC licked her lips. She didn't know how to respond, but she had to admit that Rachel was hot when she was flustered. "I don't know what to say.. She was lonely. I was lonely. We were terribly drunk on top of that. Besides, it's not like you were so innocent at that wedding."

Rachel stubbornly ignored the last part of what Quinn and continued spewing nonsense. "Being drunk isn't an excuse! We were drunk together in New Haven at your apartment. There were_ plenty_ of opportunities, believe me." She turned away to have her infamous diva storm out, except she didn't move. She only stood with her back to Quinn. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Berry. Correct me if I'm wrong. You're mad. But.. It's just about the fact that you and I haven't had sex... It has nothing to do with anything else. And apparently since we had 'plenty of opportunities,' you're also upset that I didn't just take you then and there? Is that what you're insinuating?" She spoke softly against Rachel's ear while caressing her waist which only added to the brunette's sexual frustration.

"...Yes." Rachel whispered softly as she closed her eyes to enjoy Quinn against her.

Soon, she heard Quinn's laughter and the arms around her waist disappeared. She turned around to face Quinn.

"I can't believe you, Rach. You were arguing with me! You didn't need to do that." With an amused look on her face, Quinn reached her hand out to stroke Rachel's arm, lovingly.

"Quinn! You tricked me!" Rachel's face was filled with irritation as turned on her heel and did the perfect storm-out, leaving Quinn in the kitchen by herself.

"I was only stating the obvious! Get back here! I want to have sex with you, too!" She yelled after Rachel.  
_It just needs to be special, with you. _Quinn smiled widely to herself. This girl was driving her crazy.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and they were supposed to be prepping and checking if they needed any more ingredients for their holiday dinner.  
_So much for that. _Quinn shook her head.

A moment later, Rachel was back with her purse and coat on. "I'm going to grab the stuff we need for tomorrow, k? I'll be back soon!"

Rachel gave Quinn a small peck on the lips before she practically ran out of the loft, needing something to distract her from her own ludicrous actions; she had no reason to argue, she was just so hot and bothered and _so_ very aware of it. She knew Quinn was aware of it, too. She was out the door so fast that she didn't hear the confused tone of the girl yelling bye after her. It only 1PM.

* * *

Kurt was trying to formulate a guest list. Who to invite and who not to invite to this wedding? He knew that every person who came would be another person to feed. Weddings and catering were so expensive, anywhere from $50-$100 a guest - and that was at the lower end of the spectrum. Imagine inviting 50 people at $50 for each person's meal. That was $2,500 at the cheapest and a fairly small amount of guests.

He scratched his head in annoyance as he sipped on his iced coffee. He had just gotten home shortly after Rachel left for the store. He worked a lovely 4 hour shift in the morning at Vogue and was trying to focus as he sat at their dining table. It felt like every morning of the past week was spent in his little office located a few floors up in the Vogue building, and he was tired. It was the holidays, damn it.

Quinn was leaning against the table and watching him, worriedly. "You're really getting married."

He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "...Yep! Marriage. Who woulda' thought?" He raised his eyebrows and stared at his in-progress list.

"Kurt, I meant what I said about helping you with this wedding. I don't want to intrude or step over a line. I have no right to. But, are you really ready? Blaine only graduated high school like what? Five months ago? And then he came here, to New York. He's talented and so sweet but that's a lot to handle for anybody. New school, new place, new people." Quinn genuinely looked concerned and thought about her first few months in New Haven.

"I don't know. I love Blaine. It's just hard. I feel like I'm planning this without him while working two jobs and _trying_ to take care of myself. He's upset at himself for being rejected from NYADA. So now he's just so obsessed with being Mr. Big Shot at NYU right now. I hardly even see him; I practically begged him to move in but he said that the dorms were easier for his 'academic career' and then he gave me those puppy dog eyes so I didn't even feel mad. I forget what else he said after that. Something about how he needed to be able to do this on his own, without me safeguarding him. His parents asked him to go back to Ohio for Thanksgiving, so... I won't even see him this holiday." He looked at Quinn and smiled sadly.

Quinn placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not trying to give you doubts, Kurt - not at all. I just know you're constantly trying to think of how to plan it with Blaine in mind. Except, you can't turn around and ask him for his opinion while he's still adjusting to New York. If you're sure about marrying him then I want to support you. Just know that there's nothing wrong with holding off on the actual wedding ceremony for a little longer, you know? If you don't feel that thirteen months is long enough to plan it, then extend it. It's _your_ day just as much as it is Blaine's."

He stared at his hands on the table. To hear someone say these words out loud felt refreshing. Everyone was so busy congratulating him that they didn't think about how pressured he felt with the time and planning. It wasn't that he would ever regret marrying Blaine. He wouldn't regret it, never. It was the fact that he was tired of doing this without his partner. It was meant to be a joint effort. No matter how much his friends helped him through this, they weren't the person he was marrying.

"Thank you, Quinn. This is exactly what I needed to hear." He ran his hand through his hair before looking up at her. She was still leaning against the table and watching him, with a tight-lipped smile.

"You sure? I know you didn't ask for my opinion." Quinn's hazel eyes looked hesitant. "I remember when Finn was so set on marrying Rachel. I fought so hard to stop her." She shrugged and let out a subdued laugh. "Finn was a good man to let her go; I remember how he looked at the train station as she left - devastated. Then he gave us that blissfully happy half-smile to assure us that he'd be okay - that it was for the best. I don't know if he was trying to convince us or himself." She looked nostalgic, and sad. "She's much more confident and independent now. She wouldn't be where she is if he didn't do that. New York. Lead role in her favorite musical.."

"My brother. Even with his faults, he wanted the best for everybody. I want you to know that he'd be happy for you two, Quinn." He placed his hand over hers.

"For his two ex-girlfriends to be in a relationship? Oh yeah. Total dream come true." There was much playful sarcasm in that statement before Quinn changed the topic back. "If you and Blaine are sure, I think you are _almost_ at the right time to get married. You're in New York, with so many different great things going on for you. Just wait till he's able to put more attention on this to _really_ plan and take it from there."

"Fabray, you are so wise. Thank you for pointing out what should have been obvious to me from the beginning." He squeezed her hand affectionately before standing up to pull her into a hug and told himself to call his fiance to let him know that he wanted to postpone the wedding for little longer. He needed time to prepare, and he wanted it to be when Blaine was comfortable with his big jump to New York - when they could both sit at this dining table to make decisions. He told himself that it wouldn't be much longer.

* * *

Rachel trudged through the grocery store, pushing her cart with one hand and holding her list in the other. As she stared at the list and checked off items, she pushed her cart into someone from behind.

With a deep groan, the person turned around. "Rachel?" The voice caused her eyes to shoot up.

"Brody." She gave him a mega-watt smile that wasn't exactly fake but it wasn't as.. ecstatic as it seemed. She soaked in his appearance. He looked the same as usual. Handsome, clean-cut, and dressed well.

"Oh my god. How are you? I heard you got the lead in Funny Girl. You're the talk of NYADA. Congratulations." He held a basket of items in one hand and went in for small hug which she politely returned. He cared about the girl quite a bit, even with their odd circumstances.

"Thank you! I'm doing alright. How about you?" She kept it short, and pursed her lips.

"I'm okay. Better than the last time we talked." He thought back to the bruised face and ego he received from Finn. He deserved it, and he knew it. He made a huge mistake, but he just didn't know how to tell her about his way of making money.

"I'm glad to hear that, Brody. It's weird to think that we spent Thanksgiving together just a year ago." She gave him a real smile. She cared about him. He was very kind to her when she moved there and helped her ease into the New York life. They ended on bad terms because of the discovery of his.. job, but he had a good heart and helped her be more comfortable in her own skin. She knew he still cared.

"I was just thinking the same thing, today. Hey, how's Kurt and Santana? And Finn?" He really did want to know.

"Kurt and Santana are good. Kurt's getting married, Santana has a girlfriend that she adores. And Finn. He's.. No. He actually passed away earlier this year." She tried to keep herself from sounding vulnerable or stumbling over her words.

Brody stared at her, confused. Finn was dead? It seemed unreal to hear that. "I'm sorry, Rachel. You know if you need anything, I'm more than happy to help. My number's the same, if you haven't deleted it." He was sincere and sympathetic.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. Really." Rachel looked like she was in good spirits. "I have strong support, that's for sure. And I didn't delete your number. Maybe we can have lunch and catch up sometime."

"I would love that." He wondered how she could be so strong after such an event.

"Well! I have to get back to my loft as soon as I finish getting all this stuff. But it was great seeing you. We'll get together and chat more, I promise." She smiled widely at him and gave him another polite embrace before walking past him, eyes going back to her grocery list.

He walked the opposite direction, before turning around with a nagging feeling. "Rachel!"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, a few feet away. "Yeah?"

"You know that I still love you, right?" He didn't want to feel this way or confess this in an aisle at the grocery store, but he hadn't gotten over his relationship with her. He felt like she needed to know.

There were a few pauses of silence.

"I love someone, Brody. Her name is Quinn, and she makes me feel whole again." She was stunned at how effortless her own response was. She had a spark in her eyes as she beamed at him before continuing with her task at hand.

As Brody watched her walk away, he smiled to himself. He was hit with the realization that he could finally move on. He was happy for her.

* * *

A determined looking Rachel rushed through the front door of the loft, carrying three paper bags of groceries. She glanced at her phone screen, which read 2:37 PM. She prided herself in the fact that with transit time and time in the actual grocery store combined, she was only gone for an hour and a half. There was plenty of time left in the day.

She could hear that Kurt was in his room on the phone, presumably with Blaine.

The shower was running in the bathroom connected to her room and she made the connection that it must have been Quinn in there.

She quickly put the items away before going into her room and locking the door.

She placed her purse on a hook in the closet, and her coat on a hanger. She sat on her bed and looked through social media networks on her iPhone; she could hear a muffled Quinn singing in the shower, but couldn't distinguish any words. It still sounded lovely.

_I need to tell Quinn that I love her. _She scrolled through facebook on her phone while she thought, not really looking at any news or statuses on her feed.

After a few minutes, she heard the shower turn off. She mentally tried to prepare herself and sat up straight.  
_You're sitting up too straight. It probably looks weird.  
_

She slouched over a bit.  
_Now you look like you have bad posture. Good job._

In the minutes that she reprimanded herself, she was unaware of the bathroom door opening and a very shower-fresh Quinn Fabray in a towel standing only a few feet away.

Rachel's face flushed and she looked away. Then she realized how childish it was to look embarrassed at seeing Quinn in a towel, so she looked back. She tried to keep her eyes on Quinn's face, not anywhere else.

Quinn, on the other hand, looked intrigued. She bit her lip to hold back a small laugh, not wanting to make Rachel turn any redder. It was cute, really.

The brunette cleared her throat as she watched the other girl walk over to sit down next to her. "I.. uh. I got. The food. You know. The ingredients. For Thanksgiving. Which is tomorrow... Sorry I ran out earlier." She was trying to ignore the fact that she was battling sexual frustration all day and that Quinn was very much naked next to her, minus the towel. What was she supposed to tell Quinn, again?

"Took long enough." Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked, letting out a fake exaggerated sound of annoyance and placed an arm around her. "It's fine that you left earlier, I just didn't really get to say bye. Kurt and I had a talk about the wedding while you were gone. He's postponing the elaborate parts of the planning and the actual ceremony until Blaine is less busy and more stable with his fresh New York life."

"That's quite wise. It won't be long, Blaine's just so easy going." Rachel leaned into Quinn's body, under the pale arm wrapped around her.

"That's what Kurt said too."

"I saw Brody at the grocery store." Rachel was being very nonchalant.

"Oh?" If Quinn was jealous, she didn't show it. She was though. Jealous, that is. Maybe not much, but the feeling was there. She never really knew anything about Brody other than what Santana told her when they'd seen each other in Lima, or when they had both visited Rachel here in New York. He was some sort of male prostitute who Santana initially thought was a drug dealer? She did know that he and Rachel were somewhat serious.

"I told him we would catch up sometime. I do miss him." Rachel wanted to see her reaction. What she said wasn't a lie. She did miss him, but she knew was being vague on purpose. She left out the fact that she confessed her love for the blonde to him.  
Oh yeah. That's what she wanted to tell Quinn. That she loved her.

"Mhmmm." Quinn hummed her acknowledgement, not knowing what to say. She started to get up to go get dressed when a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked down at the hand and then into Rachel's eyes.

Before either girl could comprehend what was happening, they were in a heated make-out session on the bed.

"I told him that I'm with you." Rachel mumbled in between the kisses.  
_Why didn't you tell Quinn that you told him you loved her!?_

"...Good." Was all that Quinn could breathe out against Rachel's lips.  
_Thank god. I was ready to go find him and slap him.  
You do slap quite well._

Quinn shed off Rachel's dress, leaving her in her bra and panties, and Rachel had ripped Quinn's towel off. Quinn's hands slowly brushed along Rachel's skin as they laid next to each other. Her hazel eyes flickered up and down the smaller girl's body the entire time - memorizing every inch.

"Beautiful." The blonde husked, watching the girl blush. She could feel Rachel shuddering in arousal from her light touches. She felt brave enough to let her hand venture down to the brunette's panties. Quinn felt Rachel's arousal through the thin fabric and rubbed tentatively, eliciting soft moans. With those sounds, she began to rub at Rachel's clit more tenderly.

...They were trying to go slow. Really, they were. They just both wanted each other, so _so_ badly.

"Quinn. I need more, I'm going insane." Rachel half chuckled while groaning lowly and thrusting herself harder against Quinn's fingers, trying to maintain a steady rhythm.

Quinn laughed quietly. She was painfully aroused too. "No rush. I'm moving here, remember?"

Rachel's eyes widened as if she had forgotten and she attacked Quinn's lips. Apparently that piece of information made a certain Berry extremely horny. "I can't wait." She murmured against Quinn as she fought to keep their lips connected.

She proceeded to straddle Quinn ground her hips down before leaning down to whisper against her ear. "You're right. No rush.. But.. I'm incredibly wet, Quinn. It'd be a shame to let this go to waste."

Quinn nodded in agreement, breathlessly. She groaned and reached up to unhook Rachel's bra, palming the perky breasts. She pinched and squeezed the other girl's nipples before leaning up to and pulling her left nipple in between her lips - kissing and licking gently before biting down. She had one hand on the small of Rachel's back, and the other massaging the girl's toned thigh dangerously close to her heated center.

Rachel growled lowly at the actions and ground down harder. She threw her head back at the contact, still grinding down on Quinn as she moaned louder and louder. "Fuck, Quinn. Please. No more teasing. I need you inside me." She guided Quinn's hand from her thigh to where she needed it most: her wet entrance.

Quinn's darkened eyes grew vulnerable. "Are you sure?"

Rachel wanted to cry at how sweet the other girl was. She smiled and nodded, breathing heavily in anticipation. As soon as she gave that confirmation, she felt her underwear being ripped off and slender fingers moving between her wet folds.

Quinn's fingers were moving more roughly as they both moaned aloud. Something about touching the other girl felt electric. Just kissing Rachel could bring Quinn to the edge, and vice versa.

Soon, her fingers halted at Rachel's entrance. She paused. She slowly pushed two fingers in halfway and pulled out just as slowly before pushing back in all the way. "Fuck, Rachel. You're so wet and _tight._" She whispered, and moaned quietly. She didn't want to thrust against the girl until she was sure it didn't hurt her.

Rachel was visibly and loudly panting against Quinn. "This feels so good." She began to move slowly with Quinn inside of her, aching for as much contact as she could get. It aroused her to no end that it was Quinn Fabray who was currently fucking her. Her hands were all over Quinn's body, making note of how perfect she was.

An array of cursing and moaning came after this, until they were both roughly thrusting against each other. At some point, Quinn began to curl her fingers inside of Rachel and hit _that_ spot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Quinn, fuuuck. I'm so close." Rachel was cursing loudly against the girl below her. Touching Rachel was just as pleasurable for her. She was feeling just as close because of the way Rachel's center ground down against her, rubbing her in just the right way. She'd be damned if she didn't make Rachel come and sped up her actions; she was pushing harder inside of her and making sure to hit that spot over and over.

The ex-Cheerio could feel the girl's walls begin to clench around her fingers and pushed her thumb onto Rachel's clit in circles while she continued to pump in and out.

Quinn captured her lips and dipped her tongue inside her mouth. She loved how Rachel tasted and moaned when she felt the diva's tongue swirling around her mouth.

The brunette cried out loudly against Quinn's mouth as she came. Her orgasm was hardly muffled by Quinn's lips. Rachel ground down harshly against Quinn one last time before collapsing onto her as they tried to catch their breath.

They stayed laying, and looking at each other for a few minutes.

"You're.. Stunning." Quinn husked out while stroking Rachel's luscious hair.

"I think I need to return the favor, baby." Rachel seductively kissed at Quinn's neck, wanting to give her everything. She started to kiss down her body.

Quinn shuddered at the way Rachel was sensually moving down her body.

Rachel made sure to kiss all the sensitive spots on Quinn, as if she knew exactly what would make her squirm. Her hands were on Quinn's breasts when she reached her destination. She stared at the glistening wet pussy in front of her and licked her lips before kissing the small bundle of nerves on it. Then, she began to dip her tongue along the folds and into that tight hot entrance.

Quinn was gripping at brown hair and lightly pushing her head down, trying to keep her as close as possible as her tongue was flicking all over Quinn's heat. The blonde's head was thrown back as she moaned in pleasure. She could feel Rachel everywhere on her body and she involuntarily thrusted up multiple times against Rachel's warm mouth. "That feels so good. Your tongue is so wet and warm."

Rachel let out a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who's wet and warm." She gently licked her clit with just the tip of her tongue then licking downwards along her slit and back up again. Her hands were intimately rubbing along Quinn's legs while she buried her head in the center.

It was making Quinn incredibly hot and she was trembling each second. "Shit, stop teasing me." She was whimpering now.

The brunette licked her way up and down Quinn's inner thighs, nipping at them on occasion. Rachel knew Quinn would come soon, she could see how erratic the paler girls' breathing had become. At the last second, she pushed two fingers into Quinn while latching her lips onto the girl's clit. Rachel felt Quinn's walls clench around her fingers; she pumped her fingers in and out with vigor and sucked hard on the blonde's clit.

"Fuuuuck! Rachel!" Quinn was almost screaming her orgasm, her hands were digging into the bed below her while she writhed underneath Rachel's mouth. She came hard, and she could feel herself spasm.

Sultry brown eyes looked up at tempting hazel ones before leaning back in to lick up all the come. Once Rachel finished, she crawled back up to face Quinn and kissed her deeply - letting her taste herself. They both moaned into the kiss.

"Holy shit, Rachel." Quinn didn't know what else to say. She felt like she was floating in satisfaction. She was met with a smirk from Rachel's plump lips.

"If only we knew in high school how good we could make each other feel." Rachel laughed at the notion, and so did Quinn.

Sex was pleasurable with past partners for the both of them. But unfortunately, sex never guaranteed an orgasm. As Quinn wondered when the last time she had an orgasm was, so did Rachel. Sex was a connection of sorts, which was physical. With the right person, it was equally an emotional connection.

"I've never been so sure about something. Someone." The brunette's soft confession rung in Quinn's ears.

"I know what you mean." Quinn silky voice responded. No words could describe why she loved Rachel. _Rachel_, the girl she _hated_ throughout high school. Did she even really hate her? Quinn knew that she cared for the girl so deeply throughout their years together in Glee club and classes. Hate and love both stem from caring. She had always cared and was affected by the brunette on tremendous levels - much more than anyone else.

Did she ever hate Rachel? Sure. Maybe. For a while. She wanted to hate her when they met, that's for sure. In spite of that, somewhere along the way, lines were blurred; somewhere along the way, Quinn unintentionally began to love her - and she didn't know it. Even if she had known it then, she wouldn't have said it. There was nothing in the way now, and she could see her feelings clearly.  
_I love being with Rachel._

Rachel was moving her hand along Quinn's hip, soothing the skin. She could never stop the magnetic pull of Quinn's eyes, or Quinn in general. It felt nice to be around a familiar face - a beautiful face at that. It was a strange cross of familiarity and unknown in this, which comforted her while exciting her at the same time. She had so much love for Quinn. She knew how hard of a life journey Quinn had gone through to be here today, to be stable and content in her life; it made her want to cry.

She was used to giving more than receiving and wondered if she was getting ahead of herself. The idea of the other girl leaving.. It frightened her.  
_I hope Quinn will stay with me._

"You were absurd this morning." Quinn quipped and chuckled. Her voice had a raspier quality than usual.

"I know." Rachel's face bore a toothy grin. She was obviously on a high after all of this.

It wasn't just about the sex. It was about the emotions, the talks, the knowing looks, the history they had, the challenges, and everything they shared. There was something incredibly special here, something sweet and authentic - a rare gem.

They laid there staring at each other with adoration, both still afraid to say three very special words - fearful of the idea that this was too good to be true.


End file.
